Where She Belonged
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: Dark!Jealous Emma finds Regina and helps her realise who she really belongs to. Gender bent Emma in the first chapter. Magic!Baby. Continued
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N:This is a practice piece for me that I decided to share.**

Regina did know what happened to Emma when she disappeared but she knew she had to find her. When she told Rumple she wouldn't let him turn Emma dark she wasn't lying. She would find Emma and help her balance the darkness so it doesn't control her life like it did Rumple's. She was in control of the dagger because know one else wanted the responsibility. On her way home, alone since Henry decided to hang out with Paige after she went on her walk with Robin. Robin was following her quietly not having anything to say that wouldn't make the situation worse. When she made it to the house he finally spoke.

"Regina? I hope you sleep well tonight." he said as he stepped up and kissed her with passion that at the moment was only one-sided, nonetheless she returned it. Unaware that a pair of piercing green eyes were watching her every movement.

When Regina got in the house she realised that there was no way she was compatible to be Robin Hood's soul mate. Not now. She is a different person now and it just didn't feel right. What felt right was the fact that everytime she thought of her future it wasn't Robin that she saw herself spending her life with. She saw blonde hair and bright green eyes. She saw Emma Swan where she guessed Robin should be. But she knew with Emma having Hook, and being missing at the moment, she would never be able to share those feelings with the woman.

Regina decided to take a shower and get dressed in her pajamas before going to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to relax with. While she was filling the teapot with water she felt a familiar feeling as if she was being watched. But when she looked up and out of the window above the sink there was nothing. Untill she heard the voice of the one person she hasn't been able to get off of her mind Emma Swan.

"I don't like him"

Regina tried to turn but before she could Emma was directly behind her. So close she could feel Emma's breath on the back of her neck and it was making her entire body tingle with shocks that all seemed to go straight to her core.

"He is just trying told be what he thinks I want him to be." Regina answered a little breathlessly at Emma's proximity. She attempted to turn again but was stopped by Emma's hands on her hips holding her in place, she shivered from the contact.

"I know how you feel Regina. I know what you really want." Emma said as she stepped closer to bring their bodies flush, Emma's front to Regina's back. Regina gasped at the sensations she was feeling all over her body, unable to stop herself from melting into the embrace.

She regained her composure slightly to answer Emma. "And what you that be? What do I want Emma?"

"Me." She replied simply before closing her arms around Regina's waist and digging her nails into the brunettes ribs right beneath her breasts.

Regina couldn't help the moan that accompanied her words. "I'm with Robin, Emma "

"But he can't have you can he?" Emma whispered in her ear before trailing a line of wet, hot, kisses up from her shoulder up to her ear where she nipped at Regina's earlobe. Regina was burning every place that Emma was touching she almost couldn't handle it but she didn't want to stop it either.

"Emma" she moaned out at she felt Eman's right hand slide up to cup her breast and flick a nipple as her left hand went back to her hip to grasp it tightly. When Emma bite the spot right below her ear that made her go crazy she whimpered out a loud "Please"

"Can I have you Regina? " Emma replied as she pulled away from her neck and pinched the neglected nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Regina didn't want to say anything that would betray how turned on she really was but the throb between her legs and the earlier plea already gave her away. "Yes! Please Emma have me. Take me." She moaned out.

"How Regina? What do you want from me?" Emma breathed into her ear sending another wave straight to her center.

Regina pushed her ass back against Emma's pelvis and gasped pleasurably as Emma pushed her pelvis back into the counter roughly.

"I asked you a question Regina" Emma nearly growled as she went back to sucking on Regina's neck, surely leaving marks but neither cared, twisting her nipple wither left hand, and untying Regina's robe with her left. Once Regina was left in only her short silk, purple nightie she answered with a whisper.

"I want you take me. Fuck me Emma. Long and hard . I want all of you Emma. That's what I want from you... Please?"

Emma bit her neck one last time before bringing her hand to the bottom of Regina's nightie. Before Regina could let out any protest at the loss of connection her nightie was being torn off of her body and thrown in the sink before her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Emma flick her wrist and she smelt magic mixing with her own scent. And she was being pushed into the counter so fast she had to hold on to the edge to keep from falling all the way over. Emma pressed her hips into Regina's butt and waited for the feeling to register on Regina. With only a thin scrap of underwear were in between now naked bodies she could feel Emma's magically added appendage rubbing along her thigh. She gasped as a new wave of wetness coated her underwear. Emma continued to kiss along her spine while sliding her hands to the front of her body again. She thought she would die if Emma didn't touch her where she needed to be touched soon. She was now a quivering ball of hot nerves ready to fire off at the drop of a hat.

"Is this what you want Regina?" Emma whispered with a jut of her hips, resulting in a needy whimper from the brunette. She slowly slid her right hand down the brunettes stomach stopping just above where she knew Regina really wanted her.

"Please" Regina moaned. Her breathing was coming out rapidly now and she really hadn't even been touched yet. When she felt Emma finally bend down to take of the scrap of soaked material off of her and the cold air hit her over heated center she nearly cried from relief.

Emma stayed where she was crouched down looking directly at Regina's slick, swollen, center she couldn't help the wave of jealousy at the fact that Robin had had her Regina. She suddenly dove in and licked a hard line from opening to clit catching all of the wetness she could.

Regina, who was not expecting the aggressive move, nearly screamed when Emma continued to flick her clit fast and hard. She clutched the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white from the strain, and she cracked the marble, and dropped her head while closing her eyes tightly. Emma continued to flick Regina's clit in quick succession, holding the woman's hips from the twitches she was evoking.

"Yes! Yes! Uhn! Emma! Please more!" Regina moaned while trying to push her hips back against Emma's was also ready close she just needed a little bit more.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma asked as she came out for air with one parting flick of her tongue.

"Fingers" Regina whimpered at the loss.

Emma didn't want to give in so easily but with Regina like this, shaking with need, she couldn't deny her. She put her mouth back on Regina and brought two fingers up to her opening and entered her in one swift movement and started pumping viciously curling into Regina's g-spot on every thrust.

"Emma!" Regina yelled and dropped her head back letting out a long moan as Emma pumped one. Two. Three times before she was coming harder than she ever remembered coming in her life.

Emma slowed her pumps to help Regina ride out the waves of pleasure as she stood and slowly kissed up Regina's spine. Regina opened her eyes when she recovered, looked forward into the window to find a reflection of herself and Emma looking directly ino her eyes. Eyes full of desire and love. Her breath caught in her throat at the first look of the dark Emma's eyes. They were the same bright green she thinks of when she envisions her own happy ending. Her heart sped up as they continued to stare untill Emma decided it was time for Regina to know who she really belongs to.

"Regina" She said out of longing.

Regina subtly nodded at her in the reflection but soon closed her eyes as she felt Emma bite her way from one side of her neck to the other followed by licks to soothe the areas she just marked. Then she felt the head of Emma's member sliding through her wetness hitting her still sensitive clit on every downward swipe.

"Oh!" she said as the head of Emma's cock entered her. Then suddenly all together Emma swiftly finished entering her till the base.

"Fuck!" Regina yelped as Emma started a punishing pace hitting her in just the right places. The sounds of Regina's moans, Emma's grunts, and the slapping of flesh filled the air as Emma pumped hard and fast into Reginas hot, slick center.

"Fu-Fuck Em-ma" Regina stuttered out with broken breaths caused by the quick rough movements inside of her. She was so caught up in the pleasure she was receiving and trying to keep her breath coming in she didn't expect what came

Slap! "Uh! " Regina screamed with a new wave of wetness driving down her thighs. Then Emma moved one hand to her front sliding it down to her clit rubbing fast, and just as she was about to come Emma spoke.

"No. You don't come untill I say. Do you understand me?"

Regina nodded not being able to find words which earned her another slap on the same ass cheek.

"Answer me! " Emma ground out through gritted teeth trying to keep her own orgasm at bay.

"y-y-Yes! " Regina finally yelled out. She wasn't going to last much longer that much was certain. With the stimulation her clit and g-spot were receiving along with the rough dominating attitude Emma was in, she was going to come so hard that she hoped she remembered it.

"Open your eyes Regina!" when Regina complied she continued "Who do you belong to Regina?" Emma said as she looked into her eyes in the reflection and moaned as the hand that wasn't occupied on Regina's clit slide up to her neck holding it there in a loose grip as she continued to pound into Regina.

"I.." Regina tried unable to get anything out besides the non-stop unstoppable moans.

Emma wasn't having it so she squeezed Regina's throat as a warning "Who?" she growled.

"You! You! I belong to you Emma. You only you!" At that Emma began to pound even more viciously into Regina and continued rubbing her clit with new vigor while squeezing Regina's throat just enough to threaten cutting off airflow. When Regina's eyes looked as though they were about to close Emma says "Open. Keep. Them. Open." punctuating each word with a thrust and throat squeeze. Every pump Emma gives she can feel her jealousy for the forest man leaving her darkened heart as she gets closer to her own finish.

"OH MY GOD! EMMA!" Regina yelped out through her constricted vocals.

With the sounds that Regina was making Emma felt her orgasm come closer. Much closer. When she was ready she looked directly into Reginas half closed eyes and moaned "Come. Now."

"Fuck! EMMAAA!" she screams as she does. Regina doesn't only come though, she gushes all down her legs and all over the kitchen floor. She continues to come for at least 10 seconds you can hear her come hitting the floor as Emma continues to pound into her clenching hole. When she's done she slumps back onto Emma and continues to moan loud while Emma continues to fuck her untill her own finish.

"Shit Regina!" Emma grunts out as she spills her finish into Regina. She slows down spilling every last ounce. When she's done she pulls out and Regina whimpers at the feeling of being empty. They stand like that untill Emma turns Regina's weak body around, and holds her around her waist as Reginas tired arms land lazily on her shoulders. She puts their foreheads together and whispers softly but assuredly "I love you Regina Mills."

Regina was half passed out but when she heard the words she felt like she had been waiting her entire life for she snapped her eyes up to Emma's.

"I love you Emma Swan" she finally said the words she had been wanting to say for a long time now.

For the first time that night they leaned in and finally kissed each other, each pouring all of the love they felt into the kiss neither noticing the black liquid looking smoke falling off of Emma and going into Regina's body but not before turning a light pink color. When they part it's only for lack of air. They look into each others eyes, breathing hard, smiling like 2 fools before Emma notices she doesn't feel the darkness trying to devour her every cell anymore.

"It's gone, Regina" she says in amazement "It's gone!"

"Emma" Regina says trying to get Emma's attention back. When she's confident she has it she continues. "Stay?" she inquires softly and she knows she did the right thing when she sees the smile that lights up Emma's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, Regina, I'm staying." Emma says happily.

"But maybe we should clean up the mess..." Emma says with a laugh as she looks around the room. When Regina looks around she sees that her robe was thrown over the breakfast bar, her underwear ended up on the dishwasher handle, and her nightie soaking in the water filled sink. There were cracks in the marble on the counter in fornt of the sink and what made her blush and chuckle a little was the come that was on the floor right in front of the kitchen sink. She turned back around and buried her head in Emma's neck.

"You clean it up. Not we. Afterall it was made by you, dear. When your done with that come join me in bed. I can't seem to understand why I'm so tired." Regina said with a mischievous smirk before pulling away from Emmawith parting kiss. Walking away, in all of her naked glory, with an extra sway in her hips.

As Emma watched her walk away she laughed and went ahead to clean up the room while muttering with a shake of her head "God I love you. But you will be the death of me."

She cleaned and turned the light off in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder where and what she could do with this new relationship they just dove into. But she definitely can't wait to find out that's for sure.

 **A/N: Tell me how you think I did with my first smut piece. Tell me if you want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Ok you guys have convinced me. I'm going to continue with the story. I will probably update slower on this one as my main focus is on my other story Through The Stills. Check it out if you haven't. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and followed ect. I appreciate the motivation it provided, especially the one that simply said..."F*** yeah." (seriously I enjoyed that one). Here we get next day (there might be some smut).**

 **Enjoy.**

When Emma woke up she was slightly panicked at the body lying over the left side of her body untill she realised where she was. She looked to her left side and saw a wave of chocolate locks splayed across her naked chest and felt more at peace than she had in years. She felt a small kiss to her neck and watched as Regina turned to the other side with a sleepy hum. Emma was left cold on one side from the loss of body heat. She looked down and saw that her magically created penis was still there, standing at attention all ready for the day. She sighed and turned to see her sleeping beauty still sleeping, if the steady inhales and exhales were anything to go by. She didn't want to say goodbye to her penis so soon but she really didn't want to have to walk around with it all day. She waved her hand and it disappeared. She stuck her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit as if paying homage to it for coming back normal. When she did she continued to rub her finger over it and found herself becoming riled. She turned to her side wanting nothing more than to be touching the brunette again so she did. She turned to the other woman and turned her to her back and uncovered her. When she did she didn't waste time by sliding her hands to the other woman's breast. She followed the caress with kisses and soon she was taking a perky carmel colored nipple into her mouth sucking gently as to wake the woman up slowly. When she heard Regina whimper lightly she switched to the other nipole sucking slightly harder.

"Mmmm" Regina moaned out at the feeling still not nearly awake enough for Emma. She continued down her body kissing, sucking, and licking untill she reached the apex of Reginas thighs witnessing the wettness she had put there. She spread the sleeping woman's thighs and couldn't help but breathe in the smell of something purely Regina. When she had enough of waiting she went forward and started licking from the brunettes entrance, to her clit, then back again. She continued with this untill she finally got a reaction out of Regina.

"Oh!" Regina moaned loudly as her eyes sprung open finally realising that this wasn't just a dream. Her hand slide down to Emma's hair trying to coax the woman up to her. Emma finally paid attention to the coaxing and complied willingly, sliding up her body untill they were face to face. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and couldn't stop the smile that bloomed over her face. At the smile Emma dove in to close the space between them and kissed Regina long, slow, hard, and fast. Regina pulled away first reluctantly loving the taste of her and emma mixed.

With strength Emma didn't know she had she flipped them suddenly. Emma was on her back with a thigh pressed tightly to her core making her moan lightly and buck her hips for some sort of friction.

"Good morning to you too." Regina husked, voice still not awake as she was.

Regina was on Emma's neck in an instant kissing and sucking, leaving marks like the ones she was sure she already had. She quickly moved to a nipple sucking hard loving the way Emma mewled and bucked her hips into her thigh. Regina began rocking her hips unable to control herself from the sounds Emma was making. Emma's hands moved to Reginas hips to encourage and guide the rocking while Regina moved her hand to the neglected breast to tease the nipple there.

"Regina. Yes" Emma whispered. Reginas other hand moved to Emmas sopping wet core and started making firm circles over her clit. Emma was moaning louder then she ever remembered at this moment and she was closer than she realised after only a short moment. Regina noticed this and moved her fingers down to Emma's entrance.

"Mmmm... please" Emma whimpered while bucking her hips trying to get Regina to enter her faster.

Regina couldn't deny her even if she tried so she slowly entered Emma. It was warm and soft and she could feel her fluttering around her fingers as she kept her slow pace looking into Emma's eyes. Emma continued to moan at the slow pace that was going to make her come soon and slid her own hand down to Regina's core and entered her not willing to come alone this morning. After all that is why she woke Regina up. She entered Regina and watched the woman's eyes close briefly with a soft moan. Regina started riding Emmas hand while keeping her slow pace inside of the blonde. Between watching Regina ride her hand with abandon, seeing the way her breasts bounced on every thrust, or the sounds the woman was making Emma was suddenly coming hard all over Regina's fingers. When she came back to the real world Regina was licking the fingers of one hand and twisting her nipple with the other, rocking her hips into the hand that was still between her thighs, and moaning with her head thrown back. It was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen as she resumed moving her fingers hitting the rough patch inside of Regina that made the woman lose all sense of control. And lose it she did.

"Fuck! My god!" Regina nearly screamed as the sensations washed over her body. She could feel the knot coiling tightly when Emma stopped thrusting to just move her fingers back and forth inside of her rapidly hitting her g-spot repeatedly. She brought her hands down to Emma's breast and squeezed as she rocked her hips along with the rocking motion inside of her.

"please" she whispered breathlessly. What she was pleading, for she didn't know. Emma seemed to have figured it out though as she brought the hand from Reginas hips to the woman's clit and rubbed softly back and forth. With that Regina was coming, stars behind her eyelids and all, with her body tensing hard.

"God." Regina said as she slumped forward laying her head on Emma's chest as Emma pulled her fingers out. They laid like this for a moment before Regina looked into Emma's eyes and kissed her lazily. She pulled away with a hum

"Mmmm... I love you... I don't think I will get tired of finally saying it." she said with a happy chuckle.

"I love you too Regina. I really do... But..." Regina looked at her worriedly while sitting up waiting for Emma to finish.

"But what, Emma?"

"It's nothing bad Regina. I just think I should probably go talk to my parents and Henry and let them know I'm ok... And well, if I'm not alone in my feelings I think I should talk to Hook and tell him we can't be together... And you should-you should speak with Robin if what you say is true don't you think?"

Regina knew what Emmawas doing. She was giving her and out. An opportunity to go back on this and still be with Robin if she wanted to. Emma was giving her the choice and it was then that Regina knew she wouldn't ever trade this beautiful woman for any pixie dust predicted love affair again.

"Yes. I believe that is a wonderful idea I'm going to take a shower and go do that." Regina said while she got up from her spot on top of Emma to get clothes ready. Assuring the blonde that, yes she was also willing to dive into this relationship with her.

"Ok, great. Great, well, I'm gonna go now and get an early head start on all of this. Would-" she paused, looking up from her spot on the bed, with a hopeful smile to clear her throat. "would you like to have lunch with me and Henry maybe?" Emma asked suddenly feeling very nervous about the answer she might receive.

Regina turned around from her spot in front of her dresser to answer Emma brightly. "I would love that." Regina smirked when she saw Emma release a relieved breath.

Emma got up from her spot on the bed walked up behind Regina and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you." she whispered into Regina's ear before pressing a lingering kiss to her shoulder and stepping away to get dressed.

When Regina came out of the bathroom in just her towel Emma was still sitting there, looking down at her hands nervously, seemingly waiting for Regina to come out.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked softly while brushing her hair out.

"Yeah... I-I was just wondering if, ah, you would talk to my parents and Henry with me?" Emma asked with so much vulnerability it broke Regina's heart.

"Of course I will Emma." Regina said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok. Cool. Cool." Emma blew out through a relieved breath and, finally, looked to Regina with a grateful smile.

"So I will go and talk to Hook while you talk to Robin. Then we will meet at my parents house." Emma rambled off the plan with ease as if she had expected Regina to answer positively the whole time.

Regina came out of her walk in closet dressed and had, obviously, done her make-up with magic. She seemed as though she was ready for quite literally anything today. Inside though, Regina was more nervous than a flea on dip day.

"That sounds reasonable, dear. I will call you when I've finished speaking to Robin. Even if I weren't to tell him anything he would wonder where the abundance of love bites came from." Regina said sending a pointed stare towards Emma while lifting her hair off of her neck to show the other woman her work.

Emma saw the marks she left on Regina and couldn't help the wave of desire and pride that spread through her body. "Well, now we all know who we belong to." she answered back with a mischievous grin. Also pulling down her shirt slightly to show the newly forming purple mark on her collar bone.

"That we do Miss Swan. That we do." she said smirking widely as they walked out of the room and down the stairs to the door. Both foregoing breakfast because of the nerves they both had. Nerves they both were not willing to admit to.

When they got out of the house they turned to each other and smiled widely. Both leaning in to place a gentle kiss to the others lips in parting.

"Don't hurt the pirates feelings too bad dear" Regina teased when she pulled away from the kids. An evil smile firmly in place.

"Only if you're not too nice to the forest man." Emma teased back as she gave Regina one more kiss before turning away and walking down the path, and onto the sidewalk, towards the docks.

Regina watched her walk away untill she was out of sight. Leaning on one of the porch pillars with a bright smile on her face and sighed wistfully. Yes. Regina Mills was definitely ready for whatever this day had to throw at her.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. The next one will be the break-ups with Hook and Robin. By the way I have nothing against Hook or Robin it just fits with the story line to have it this way. Honestly I just ship Reginas happiness! That all aside tell me what you thought. Leave me reviews to tell me how you feel about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Well here it is. The break ups.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As Emma was walking to to her parents house she was still shocked from her break up with Hook.

 _Emma made it to the docks she saw Killian shining his hook as if it were an old golfing trophy. When he looked up at her as she approached him it looked as if he was expecting someone else. The way his eyes darted all over her form trying to make sense of why she was there was unsettling for Emma. When she plopped down next to him with a heaving sigh his eyes softened quickly before she could almost physically feel his walls go up._

 _"Hello, love. I wasn't expecting to ever see you again." He spoke quietly as he turned away from her to look at the water before them._

 _Emma decided she would do this quick, like ripping off a band-aid._

 _"I think we should talk about us Killian." When she spoke it was in an indifferent tone and with distant eyes as if she were trying to separate herself from the situation._

 _"Aye, I think we should. But there is no need really." He shrugged as if knowing this was going to happen sooner rather than later._

 _Emma looked at him with eyes that said all she needed to say but she continued nonetheless. "I like you Hook. I really do. I just think that your affections are being wasted on someone who is in love with somebody else." She sighed exasperatedly trying to convey how she felt. "Hook, I have been living a lie for most of my life and I don't want to live it anymore. I have been using you to try to show everyone what I think they expect me to be. I'm sorry for that, I truly am. I can't be what everyone wants me to be anymore so I'm punching back and taking what I want for once in life. I'm also sorry that I wasted so much of your time on figuring all of this out. So I think we should stop pretending to be who we aren't and do what we know needs to be done to show everyone who we really are. Don't you think?"_

 _Hook looked at her with a small sad smile on his face realizing that all of what she was saying was true and he couldn't be upset. He had used her to gain the affections of people in town. He, Killian Jones, was nothing like the man he conveyed himself to be to these people. He knew Emma didn't want him and even if he still did want her she was more of a best friend than anything. He knew where Emma's heart lied. Regina. He saw her eyes follow the woman's every movement and hang on every word she said. H_ _e not only saw the way Emma looked but he also saw the way Regina would send looks of, now identified, longing when Emma wasn't paying attention._ _He knew what it was like to love someone and then have someone else ruin it. He'd be damned if he was going to be that person to Emma._

 _"I believe we are sailing the same ship here, love. I believe we are not meant to be and one should never force something that shouldn't be forced."_

 _"Thank you Hook." Emma smiled her first real smile since she had left Regina's that morning._

 _"You know I'm glad you finally grew some balls, as the people here say. She wasn't going to wait forever. " He joked when Emma shifted and her hair moved revealing a set of marks. Made by who he could only assume was Regina._

 _Emma blushed as she laughed realizing that, in fact, she really did grow a set last night. Then she realized what Hook had said._

 _"You knew?"_

 _"I may not be from around here, love, but I have been in love. And you are not shy when it comes to showing yours for Regina." When Emma was still looking at him in shock he continued with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Tell me Swan, was the queen as good in bed as she seems."_

 _That seemed to snap Emma back because she immediately got up and started backing away._

 _"And that's my cue. I'm glad we did this. Friends?"_

 _"Aye" Hook said with nod towards her. With that Emma turned to walk away "Goodbye Emma" Hook said once Emma turned around._

 _Emma noticed that he said goodbye with an undertone of finality yet she didn't think much about it._

 _"Goodbye Killian." With that Emma smiled, turned, and walked away._

* * *

Emma couldn't stop thinking about how he said goodbye but, now she was free to be with Regina and that's all she really wanted. As she was walking she was unaware of just how different Regina's break up was going.

* * *

Regina was loosing patience Robin just didn't get that she didn't feel they should be together.

"I don't understand Regina. What do I have to do for you to stay with me?" His eyes were pleading. At this Regina had had enough and was ready to end this and make it back to Emma.

"Robin that's enough! Tell me, Robin, do you love me? Truly love me?" When Robin only stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open, she had her answer.

"Robin" Regina sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We tried to be the soul mates the dust predicted is to be. We can't keep doing this. I can't keep up with this charade any longer, Robin. I know you don't want to keep doing this either. We may have been meant for each other back then, but I am not that woman anymore. I will never be that woman again. Neither one of us should have to try to be the person we used to be because we will never be those people again. Robin, I can't be with you I am sorry, but I don't feel anything when I am with you. I don't want to go through life with someone I feel nothing for. Not again. Not ever. I know you feel the same so why don't we stop all of this nonsense and call it quits?"

Regina finished with a sad smile playing at her lips. She didn't want to have to come out and do it like this but she had to make him see. See that they weren't meant for each other anymore. She hoped he could realize she was right, and would stop fighting for something neither one of them really wanted. Robin turned away from Regina and scratched the back of his head. He knew what she was saying was true and he didn't want to stand in the way of her having real happiness. She had stuck by him through the Marian thing that turned out to be the Zelena thing and she was still here now. She was his friend and he didn't want to loose her. He looked back at her and saw the way she looked at him with hope in her eyes. Hope that he would understand and let her go willingly. And he was going to do just that and hope she would still remain his friend.

"Ok, Regina. You're right. I don't want this and I don't want to keep trying for a feeling I know will never come. I also don't want to stand in the way of your happiness, Regina. I think you're right about, as you said, calling it quits. Although I would like to ask one thing from you." Robin finally answered.

"Alright. What would that be?" Regina said cautiously.

"I would like to ask... If I could still be your friend? " Robin asked hopefully.

Regina heaved a grateful sigh and smiled while she answered. "I think I would like that, Robin I telly would."

As she walked towards Emma's parents home she didn't stop the joyous laugh that bubbled out of her. She laughed as she walked earning wary glances from the passing town folk. She laughed about how much her life had changed in the past 24 hours and how good it seemed to look. She laughed because all this time she was harbouring feelings for the saviour because she thought they were one sided. She laughed and laughed until she got close to the Charmings and she saw Emma waiting outside for her. She stopped and looked over Emma's face before settling on staring into her bright green eyes. She walked over to Emma and kissed her square on the mouth, bypassing all words, letting her kiss do the talking. When she felt Emma wrap her arms around her waist and kiss back just as passionately she knew she had found it. Not her happy ending. Her happy beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: This seems very endyish I know but it's not. Oh it definitely isn't the end there is still big things in store for these 2 *evil laugh*. Review and tell me what you think. Untill next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Are you ready?" Emma said as she reached up to knock. When she received a sure nod in response she knocked and grabbed Reginas hand. Regina gave Emmas hand a squeeze as away to show her support. When the door opened and there stood Snow, her face showed a mix of confusion, shock, and relief when she looked Emma up and down with tears rolling down her cheeks, yet she still hadn't said a word. David came up behind her.

"Snow! Who's at the d-" He stopped in his tracks with disbelief written on all over his face. "Emma!?"

This seemed to knock Snow back to reality and within seconds they had Emma in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried we would never see you again." Snow.

"What happened? Are you ok?" David.

"Mom!" Henry yelled his way across the apartment untill he was giving Emma a bone crushing hug. He turned and saw Regina standing with her arms wrapped around her midsection due to having let go of Emmas hand when her parents hugged her. He opened his arms wider and caught Regina around the waist bringing her into the hug.

"Ok guys. I missed you too. I'm ok, I promise..." Emma said quietly once everyone pulled away and went inside. They all sat at the table and looked to Emma and Regina expectantly.

"Emma, what's going on you look like you've seen a ghost, honey." Snow crooned while she looked at her daughter in worry. Emma was scared. She was scared of how they would think of her once she told them about her and Regina. When she felt Regina slide her hand into hers under the table she looked at her and realized that it didn't matter what her parents thought. They, her and Regina, were worth it. She smiled at Regina and squeezed her hand before turning back to her parents and Henry.

"When...uh... When I had all of that darkness in me it made me realize, actually, it _made_ me just take what I wanted. Not settle with what I have. I realised that I didn't want to be the saviour. I don't want to pretend to be a person I'm not anymore. I definitely didn't want to be with a person I don't love." She finished while looking both of her parents and Henry in the eyes.

"Ok Emma. Were glad you have found somethings out about yourself throughout this whole thing." David said with a proud fatherly smile. But he was still cautious because he wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"Is that what you're scared about? Telling us these things?" Snow said with a hesitant look on her face.

"Well I'm proud of you, Ma." Henry says proudly. Regina smiled over at Henry before looking to Emma questioningly.

Emma took a deep breath, and squeezed Regina's hand bringing it above the table before continuing.

"Like I said I don't want to pretend anymore and that involves not pretending that I love Hook when I'm in love with someone else." She paused letting her parents process. She looked to Henry only seeing him smile towards there entwined hands.

"I'm in love with Regina and with all that happened last night I realised that I wanted...needed to stop pretending and do what I want for once."

"Are you sure about this Emma?" Her father asked warily looking between everybody and the hands sitting on top of the table.

Emma looked to Regina and smiled lovingly at her while replying. "More sure than I have been about anything in a long time." Regina blushed and looked away.

"Awesome!" Henry yelled while jumping out of his chair, pumping his fist into the air. "Finally, you guys stopped being so weird. Now we can be a real family!" He finished his statement by running to them and hugging them happily. While they were hugging and laughing at Henrys happiness Snow was watching her whole family except this so easily. Even her husband was laughing and smiling joyously at them. She couldn't except this though. Regina may have changed but this wasn't right. She must have done something to Emma. Yes, that's what it is; a curse.

"No." she said quietly while looking at all of them in shock.

"No. No, this can't be. Regina how could you!?" Snow finally yelled looking at Regina in disgust. This made everyone turn their head towards her in shock.

Regina finally spoke for the first time during this whole ordeal. "What are you taking about Snow? I have done nothing." She crossed her arms defensively, and straightened her back to make herself seem bigger even though she was more than hurt with the accusations. Emma noticed this and pulled her in with a hand on her waist, and put her other hand on Henrys shoulder.

"Yea, Snow. What are you trying to say here? You think she did something to me? HA! Oh that's rich coming from you!"

"I know you don't have true feelings for _her._ Emma, don't you know what she did? She destroyed this family, tore us apart. She is the Evil Queen, Emma. Don't you see what she is doing right now. She's trying to take you from us again!" Snow motioned wildly with her hands towards Regina and herself. She knew what Regina did in the past and it was just that; the past. She was tired of Snow thinking she was high and mighty especially now that her secret was out. Emma looked to Regina, who had a look of suprise, and Henry, who was looking at her for some kind of guidance. She didn't know what to do but she decided right then and there that no one was going to ever talk like this about Regina again.

"You..." Emma pointed her finger at Snow. "will not speak of her that way she is not that woman anymore. It's people like you that this town should be cautious of. She is not the one who put a newborn in a tree closet to be sent to some unknown world, you did that. She isn't the one who continued to lie to me even when I asked questions, you did. She is not the one who made the decision to put the life of another baby in jeopardy just to save her own, you did that. Yes, she may have been the Evil Queen, but at least she loves me. With all that you have done to me and those around you I'm just not so sure about your love anymore!" Emma was nearly screaming at the end of her rant. Her breathing was coming out hard and fast, and she was close to punching her mother in the face.

Regina was close to tears while she listened to Emma defend her. No one had ever defended her and it only made her love for Emma stronger. She touched Emmas shoulder and was pleased when she felt her relax instantly. When she turned to Snow it was with cold eyes and an indifferent tone.

"I believe it's time we take our leave. Henry please go pack your stuff." Henry knew now was not the time to argue so he rushed up the stairs to pack his things. Once Henry was out of the room Snow turned to them and started at it again.

"Emma you have to understand we were only doing those things to give you your best chance. I mean, surely you can't be upset with us for being mad about this. Right David?" Snow turned to David, but he was standing awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, not making eye contact with his wife. Snow looked around to everyone in the room with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

"You can't be serious, David!? I'm really the only one seeing the problem here?"

At that moment David got what he was silently praying for when Neal started to wail in the other room. David gave Emma a hug and gave Regina an awkward pat on the back as he dashed from the room to get the baby. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed a humorless laugh and answered Snow when she saw Henry coming down the stairs.

"No, you did all of those things to give _yourself_ the best chance. None of it was for me, it was for you. Uh...Upset? Oh no, I'm not upset..." Emma paused as she saw Snow let out a breath of relief and smile at her. She smiled a dangerous smile back at Snow and continued. "I am furious. I'm furious that you think I wouldn't love Regina and that she wouldn't love me back. Well guess what? I do and she does. I have nothing more to say to you. I'll be back for my things soon."

With that Emma took Reginas hand and put her arm around Henrys shoulders to guide them to the door. Once they were out of the door she turned back to Snow.

"Oh, this reminds me, could you ask my Dad if he could take shift tonight? I'll be busy with my family."

When she closed the door she found Regina and Henry staring at her with smiling faces. As they walked down main street together she couldn't have been happier with her decision to work for what they had. Love and family. Being Emma Swan it was all she really ever wanted. Now it was all hers for the taking.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be a bit of a whirlwind for Emma and Regina so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: There is a little time jump in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

It had only been a month and a half but Emma was the happiest she has ever been in her life. It hadn't taken long for the rest of the town to know that her and Regina were together and they, surprisingly, accepted it almost immediately. Still the same could not be said for Emmas mother. Snow still had not come around to the idea that Emma and Regina could be together. They did have one incident where Emma had to come to their relationships defense again with Grumpy.

* * *

 _"The Evil Queen and the Saviour. How does it feel to know you won't ever be truly excepted by anyone else but each other?" He had said when he saw them having breakfast together at Granny's._

 _"Please Leroy, you are just mad that you will never have the love you want. So please don't take it out on us." Emma said as she got up from the booth._

 _"Oh yeah, sister?" He said as he stepped forward in challenge._

 _To Regina and Emmas surprise it was Granny that came to the rescue._

 _"Grumpy stop being such an ass. If you can't handle your hangovers nicely find a new vice. Go away untill you find some manners."_

 _He grumbled something under his breath before stomping out of the diner._

 _"Now, you girls finish your breakfast." Granny said to the couple before mean mugging the onlookers and striding back to the kitchen._

 _And they did peacefully._

* * *

After that they hadn't had anymore problems and they were settling into a routine. Emma had been trying to find an apartment the following week after her mother's blow up but Regina insisted she could stay at the mansion. "It's big enough." she had said on night after sex. The sex though, that was amazing. Neither one of them had ever been with someone who knew exactly what, when, and where to do things that drove the other mad. Henry was happy and they were happy and that was all either Regina or Emma ever wanted for themselves. Hook and his new ship had disappeared and Emma couldn't help but feel responsible. She finally understood why he had said goodbye the way he did. She still couldn't let that get in the way of how happy she truly was. Emma and Regina couldn't be happier with the way the past 7 weeks had been.

Emma was roused from her slumber with the sounds of retching. She stretched and furrowed her brows when she came in contact with empty bed on all sides. She heard the retching continue and jumped out of bed to check on Regina. When she stepped into the master bathroom she saw Regina on her knees hunched over the toilet bowl. She went over to her and pulled her hair back taking her own ponytail holder out of her hair to put Reginas up. She sank down to Regina's side and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit out practically nothing.

"Good morning to you too. Not feeling well huh?" Emma spoke softly when Regina was finished with the wave of vomiting.

Regina turned to her with bloodshot eyes and a sweaty forehead. "No, it must have been that shrimp I ate a couple days ago. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Emma smiled at her softly and pulled her into an embrace while still rubbing small circles on her back."Yeah, that's probably it. Don't be sorry I wouldn't want you to be sick and not know anything about it." Emma pulled away and pulled Regina to her feet and brought her back to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna call in to work for you. You get some rest. I am really sorry but I have to go to the station today my boss is a stickler for having paperwork in on time." Emma smiled and winked at Regina causing the brunette to laugh.

"That's fine dear. I'm sure your boss is a very goal oriented person than." Regina sassed back as she laid down and put one arm over her eyes and another across her midsection trying to quell the waves of nausea.

"Yeah I'm definitely sure of that. Do you need anything before I go?"

"If could bring me a glass of water that would be all."

"Sure you got it."

Emma returned with the glass of water only to find Regina hovered over the toilet again.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. I'm sure Whale could give you something for food poisoning."

Once Regina was done dry heaving Emma handed her the glass of water and she downed half of it in practically one gulp.

"I'm fine, really. It will be over soon."

* * *

"Regina you have to go it's been a week and your still getting sick."

It had been a week since that morning and Regina had not left the house for fear of getting sick in public. Even Regina, herself, knew this was not normal so she finally agreed to go to the doctor.

"Hello, Regina. What brings you in today?"

"I have been sick for the past week, I believe it to be food poisoning. Honestly Doctor, I just need something for the nausea and I will be out of your hair." Regina waved her hand towards the door.

"Alright a few questions first ok?"

At Reginas nod he started to fire off the questions.

"Any new health conditions?"

"No."

"How long have you been sick?"

"About 9 days."

"Last period?"

Regina had too stop and think she had been so wrapped up in her new relationship, and then being sick, that she hadn't noticed her period hadn't come in almost 2 months.

"2 months ago."

At that Whale looked up at her and decided to ask a different question.

"Is they any way you could be pregnant, Regina?"

She couldn't be she had made sure of that a long time ago.

"No."

"Alright, well, I want to get some blood tests done just to make sure then we can get you some antibiotics for the food poisoning ok?"

Regina knew she couldn't be but she agreed nonetheless. Could she be pregnant? The only way she could be pregnant was if Emma had gotten her pregnant but she cursed herself so, of course, she couldn't be. Could she be though?

By the time the blood was drawn and Whale had told her he would call in a few hours when the results were back she was exhausted. She made it back home and stripped out of her clothes and got under the cover in only her underwear. She rolled on to her side hugging a pillow only just noticing all of the things that had been weird for the past 2 weeks. Her breast were tender, she couldn't keep food down at any point in the day, she was constantly tired, and her mood was more swingy than a golf tournament. Her eyes popped open instantly in realization.

"Oh my god." she whispered into the empty room while flipping to her back and covering her mouth with one hand and covering her stomach with the other. She didn't think it would ever be possible. She knew it wasn't for sure but all of the signs were there. She laid like this in thought for an hour before she heard the door open and close indicating Emmas arrival. Thank goodness Henry was at a friends house.

"Regina how was your appointment?" Emma asked once she was in the room.

"It was fine dear. They ran some tests that they should be getting back to me on shortly." Regina smiled and pet the bed beside her silently telling Emma to sit by her. Emma sat down and realized that Regina had close to nothing on. She pulled back the covers and looked at her body while biting her lip to stifle a groan of want. They hadn't had sex in the past week due to Reginas vomiting and mood swings but right now all she wanted to do was touch Regina.

"You're so beautiful." Emma said once she met Reginas eyes both sets darkening considerably. Regina had watched the way Emmas eyes looked at her body and she wanted nothing more than to be touched. Emma turned and grabbed Reginas hips and pulled her into her lap then adjusting herself so she was leaning back on the headboard. Regina moaned at the small amount of aggression in Emmas movement and grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy but neither cared, it had been too long. They continued to kiss untill Emma pulled away just to attach her lips to Reginas neck. Regina pushed Emma off of her and ripped the shirt from the blondes body followed closely by her bra. Emma pulled Regina to her loving the feel of their bare chests rubbing together. Emma pulled back and kissed Regina again. This time slower and it only aroused Regina more. Emma reached up and took one breast in one hand and kneaded the soft flesh as she trailed kisses down Reginas neck

"Emma softer." Regina whimpered as the soreness became too much and she began to rock her hips to gain some sort of friction. Emma pulled away from her neck and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Emma stop!" Regina yelped when the pleasure turned to pain. Emma pulled away quickly to look into Reginas eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

Regina felt the pain subside but she was so wet she barely noticed it anymore. She looked at Emma and pulled her head to her chest looking into those bright green eyes, filled with worry and confusion, she spoke huskily through short breaths.

"Softer... Tongue... Soft"

Emma furrowed her brows before nodding and doing what was being asked of her. This time she gently took a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it softly.

"Yes like that." Regina hissed in pleasure, tangling her fingers into Emmas hair and continued to roll her hips into the tops of Emmas thighs. Emma switched to the other breast and repeated the motions and held the other while gently flicking the nipple. Regina was bucking her hips with abandon now. Regina came to the realization that she was going to come just like this, without even being touched where she really wanted. She was sensitive everywhere, and everytime Emma swirled her tongue over her highly sensitive nipple it went straight to her core.

"D-don't s-stop" Regina begged as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

Emma brought one hand from Reginas waist to her butt and helped the brunette move as her movements became uncoordinated. All of a sudden Reginas orgasm ripped through her body, with a yelp she began to tense and spasm all at once. When she came back to earth she rested her head in the nape of Emmas neck and wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders. Emma was amazed that she just made Regina come with out even going below the belt.

"Did you just...?"

Regina nodded tiredly while breathing heavily and before she could answer with words her phone began to ring. She wasn't going to answer it untill she remembered the results were supposed to be coming in. She jumped off of the bed with wobbly legs, put on one of Emmas t-shirts quickly, then answered her phone after clearing her throat.

"Hello?"

"Hello Regina, this is Dr. Whale calling about your test results."

"Thank you doctor, go on." Emma heard the doctor part and pushed herself from the bed to stand in front of Regina after putting a shirt on herself. She wanted to make sure everything was okay with Reginas health.

"Well, Regina, it seems a congratulations are in order. You are, in fact, pregnant."

Emma watched as Regina looked straight into her eyes and her face lost all color as she dropped the phone before rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door. She left the phone where it was on the floor and rushed after her girlfriend needing to know what had been said.

 **A/N: Well here it is. If you are following my other story-Through The Stills- you would know this but I don't know when I will be posting again due to health reasons. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I don't really know if I'm happy with how this turned out, so tell me if it all came out ok please.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, with tears freely flowing down her face. She looked down at her now flat stomach and rested her hands there. She never thought she would have this, but now that it was with someone who she loved she couldn't be happier about the life growing inside of her. She looked up at herself again only this time with a bright smile on her face she began to laugh joyously while crying happy tears. Untill she heard Emma calling through the door.

"Regina? Are you ok? Please come out and talk to me."

Regina steeled herself with a deep breath and opened the door to find Emma standing right in front of it, head down, and her hands on either side of the door frame. Emma snapped her head up right after the door opened, confused to find Regina standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Babe, is everyth-"

Regina cut Emma off by grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss was filled with passion and adoration. Emma pulled away with a dopey grin on her face, and her eyes still closed.

"God I love when you do that. Well, I love anything you do. God, Regina, I love you!"

Regina laughed and pulled the blonde back in for another kiss before she pulled away.

"I love you too." Regina watched as Emma face turned serious.

"Not that I don't appreciate the kiss, but what did Whale say that made you run away like that?"

Reginas smile faded and she realized just how scared she was to tell Emma about the baby. She moved around Emma and sat on the bed patting the spot next to her.

"Sit with me."

Emma moved cautiously and sat in the spot next to her, and turned to her girlfriend with a large amount of fear, worry, and apprehension in her eyes.

"Regina, what is it? Just tell me."

Regina took a deep breath and put her hand on her stomach.

"Emma, I-I'm pregnant." She finished telling Emma with a small smile.

Emma on the other hand was furious. Furious that Regina would cheat on her, but in her heart she truly believed Regina wouldn't do that. She sat silently, staring at Regina, and all her anger turned to hurt at seeing how happy Regina was to to be carrying, seemingly, someone else's baby.

"Who?" Emma asked with hurt lacing her words and tears stinging her eyes.

Regina looked confused, truly confused. She wondered why Emma was acting this way. She didn't answer for awhile which made Emmas anger return.

"Who's is it Regina!?" Emma yelled, jumping to her feet, with tears starting to run down her face.

Regina finally understood and she was hurt that Emma could even be thinking that she would ever cheat on her.

"Emma, it's yours. Who else could I have possibly been with?"

Emma scoffed and crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me. I have had enough lying for one lifetime. I never expected it to come from you though. How could it be mine, Regina? In case you haven't noticed I have nothing to make babies with!"

Regina was angry now and no longer smiling. She looked into Emmas eyes and laughed because she had just realized that Emma truly had no idea.

"Yes, dear, you don't have those parts _now._ About 8 weeks ago you did though. But that's besides the point, the point is that this baby was made with magic. Powerful magic. Our magic, Emma. Emma, I-I wasn't supposed to..." Regina trailed off loosing all bravado and looking down at her stomach with a sad smile. She looked up again to see that Emma finally understood, and believed, that this was indeed her child. "I wasn't supposed to have children. I made sure of that. I made sure that no one but my true love could ever put me in this position."

Emma was reeling from the emotions she was feeling now that she knew it was hers, and finding out what Regina and her had was true. Emma walked up to Regina before dropping to her knees in front of her. She brought her hands up and moved Reginas out of the way so that her hands could replace Reginas over her stomach. She held her hand there for a couple of minutes before pushing Regina to lean back, and lifting her shirt.

Regina watched all of Emmas movements and began to cry as Emma rubbed soothing circles on her lower stomach with her thumbs. She covered one of Emmas hands with her own which caused Emma to look up at her. Emma was smiling one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen and started to cry as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry I thought you would cheat. I knew you wouldn't I was just mostly hurt at the thought. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Regina nodded and watched as Emma inclined her head and began kissing her stomach all over causing her to laugh.

"I can't wait to meet you. I haven't even known about you for 20 minutes yet and I love you so much. I love Mommy too, lots." Emma said into Reginas stomach with a proud smiled. Regina laughed and reached down to caress Emmas hair and waited for Emma to look at her before she spoke.

"And Mommy loves Momma lots too."

Emma pulled her self up and kissed Regina with all she had and she was overjoyed when Regina kissed back with just as much fervour. Emma began kissing down Reginas neck and just as Regina moaned, and her shirt was halfway off they heard the door slam shut.

"Mom I'm home!" Henry yelled through the house and both mothers groaned at being interrupted.

"Are we going to tell him?" Emma asked once she stood up and handed Regina some pajama pants to put on.

"Of course. He would want to know plus I promised him no more secrets."

Emma turned from her spot at the end of the bed and smiled at Regina.

"Okay." She simply said as she opened the door and left calling for Henry.

Regina pulled her pants up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath, walked out, and as she was walking down the stairs towards the laughing duo she silently prayed her house would always feel this way. She hoped it would always feel like home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. I guess sitting for hours while blood is pumped in and out of you at random intervals is the best time to write. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and/or the story so far. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own nothing.**

 **A/N: I truly appreciate the well wishes a few of you have sent me. This chapter will be partly about telling Henry and how he takes it. Then some other stuff you will just have to read to find out.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch facing Henry as he sat on the floor reading his comic. He still hadn't looked up since they all sat down and it was making the two women even more nervous. Regina was scared, scared that he would think they were trying to replace him. He had only just found out they were together and now they were already having a baby together and she worried how that might sound to him. He was 13 now, old enough to understand how babies were made which brought up a whole new set of concerns for Regina. Emma on the other hand was worried that he would be mad at her for somehow taking his mother away from him. Of course she knew that wouldn't come in to play here, but she didn't want him to ever think that. She cleared her throat which made Henry look up at them with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes. Why would you ask that?" Emma jumped to answer as she squeezed Reginas hand tighter.

"Well, I don't know you guys are just acting funny." Henry shrugged before he turned to Regina with a look that said 'remember you said no more secrets."

Regina slumped her shoulders in defeat and looked to Emma. Emma nodded to the unasked question before they both turned to Henry.

"We got something to tell you, kid."

Henry looked at them expectantly while waiting. Emma nudged Regina and gave her an encouraging smile for her to continue. Regina gave her a small glare at having to be the one to break it to him but, she found, with Henry it's better to tell than to be told on.

"Henry, Emma and I are expecting." Regina said with an uneasy smile starting to feel nauseous all over again.

Henry furrowed his brows and asked something only a prepubescent boy, like himself, could ask. "Okay... Who...are you expecting then?" he asked slowly as if the pace at which his question came out would make them tell him quicker.

Emma looked between the two seeing that Regina had already said all she could and Henry just looked befuddled. She rolled her eyes and sigh deeply before clarifying what needed to be said.

"Kid, your Mom's pregnant. We're expecting a baby."

Henrys eyebrow furrow deepened as he tried to figure out which Mom Emma was talking about. That was untill he fully grasped what was said.

"What!?" Henry stood up quickly and began pacing the floor speaking aloud to himself.

"Ha! She's pregnant. Oh my god she's pregnant! Wait... Which one?" Henry turned to his surprised mothers and waited for an answer. All he got was a hand raise from a slack jawed, wide eyed, Regina before he began pacing again. Regina was worried watching her son stress at the moment and Emma was confused as all hell with his reaction. What he didn't know was that his Moms were having a introverted panic attack at the thought that he might not be okay with the baby. He turned and saw Emma glaring at him with a silent crying Regina on her shoulder.

"Woah! Mom, why are you crying?"

Regina sniffed and turned to him before answering. "You're not happy with this, right?"

"What!? No!" Henry started to panic when Regina face crumbled all over again and the tears came back. Then he started to laugh when he realized his mistake and tried his best to fix it.

"No, Mom I _am_ happy about the baby. It's gonna be awesome having a little brother or sister! I just don't want to change diapers or have to be up all night from crying, all the other stuff I'm happy about." Henry smiled and knelt down to hug Regina. Regina started to cry all over again, this time from being happy. Emma rolled her eyes and thumped Henry on the back of the head.

"Geez kid, why'd you have to go and make her cry?" Henry turned to her looking helpless as Regina clung to him as she cried.

"Sorry Mom I didn't mean to freak you out. I really am excited." Henry spoke as he rubbed small circles on Reginas back. Reginas crying finally calmed and she pulled away with a bright smile despite the bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you. I am so happy that you're happy too." Regina felt a single tear go down her cheeks before rolling her eyes at herself. "I don't like you right now Swan."

"Wait a minute. What did I do?" Emma pulled her hands up in a placating manner.

"You did this to me. All of these hormones!" Regina glared at Emma as she watched a smug smile stitch it's way on to Emmas features.

"Oh yeah, I did do that huh?" Emma smiled seductively at Regina completely forgetting Henry was in the room as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. Just because I know how babies are made doesn't mean I wanna know how this one was. I'm gonna head over to Nicks house if that cool with you guys?"

Emma and Regina were still staring at each other when they answered.

"Yes, dear. Have fun."

"Yep. Be good."

Henry raised his eyebrow before grabbing his comic and rushing from the house barely remembering to put his shoes on.

When the door slammed the two women were on each other in an instant. They were kissing roughly, all teeth and tounges.

"Room?" Emma asked in a hurry as she ripped Reginas shirt off for the second time that day.

"No." That was all Emma needed to hear as she jumped off the couch to bend down in front of Regina to pull off the leggings she had on with her panties following closely. Emma looked up at Regina watching as her chest heaved up and down rapidly and she stared back with eye black with arousal. She kept eye contact as she leaned in and licked from knee to belly button relishing in the needy gasp in caused. She did it again and then from belly button to one breast, flicking the nipple lightly which made Regina whimper and arch her back into Emmas mouth. Regina reached up and grabbed Emmas hair pulling her where she needed her.

"Emma please." Regina begged lightly while still pulling on Emmas hair.

Emma moved down Reginas body stopping at her stomach to press loving kisses there. Regina didn't even notice that tears had began falling untill Emma wiped them away before lowering her head again. Regina watched as Emma directly kissed her clit causing her to gasp and her hips to jump. She dug her nails into Emmas hair as she continued to place teasing kisses to her clit. Emma took one long swipe before sucking Reginas clit into her mouth and swiftly sliding two fingers into her.

"Yes!" Regina yelled as she came closer and closer to coming undone.

Emma stopped sucking but kept her finger moving as she sat up and kissed Regina. She pulled away and watched as the pleasure washed over Reginas face on waves. Emma hadn't ever seen a sight quite like this. Regina had tears running down her cheeks because she was painfully close to her release but was still holding on.

"Regina, look at me." Emma said before she pressed a chaste kiss to the other woman's lips. Regina opened her eyes and lock with Emmas swirling green eyes seeing only love and patience there.

"Let go, Regina. Let go."

Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss that swallowed her cry of ecstasy as she saw blinding white light flash before her eyes. Emma continued placing lazy kisses to Reginas collar bone as the woman recovered. When Regina let go of a sudden sob Emma held her and whispered sweetly into her ear. Emma had forgotten about her own orgasm long ago and now that Regina needed her it wasn't even a thought in her mind as she held and rocked a crying Regina.

Regina had never been one to cry after sex but now she couldn't stop the loud sobbing that flowed out of her. She cried for her life and the lives she ruined. She cried for all of the chances she had given up, all of the time she invested into being who she was, and all she needed was what she had now, Emma, Henry, this baby; they were her family. Regina cried and cried untill she couldn't. She felt herself being picked up and carried up the stairs. Once Emma laid Regina down she got in behind and held her around the waist, pressing soothing kisses to her shoulder.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too." Regina mumbled before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Emma smiled before kissing Reginas temple and falling asleep holding her. Emma vowed to herself right then that Regina would never have to face things alone again. Because she would be there to fight beside her for as long as Regina would have her.

* * *

 **A/N: There it was. Next one will be the parents finding out *maniacal hand twisting*. I hope you guys liked it. Review, tell me things. I can take critique so tell me things good, bad, all of it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is y'all.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Emma." Regina whispered in the other womans ear. Emma groaned and turned over trying her hardest to curl into a ball and make herself the smallest she could, but Regina kept stopping her.

"Emma, I know you're not looking forward to today. But I _will not_ tell your mother, Snow White, and your father that I, the Evil Queen, am pregnant by their daughter alone. So get up."

Emma quickly sat up before Reginas mood turned. She responded with a completely faked smile and equally faked enthusiastic voice.

"What do you mean I'm not looking forward to today!? I am feeling marvelously about today." She jumped out of bed and spun a little before continuing with the same bogus enthusiasm while walking to Reginas side of the bed. "I mean, how could I not be happy that my mother is surely going to keel over when we tell her?" Emma stopped in front of Regina with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised having lost all of her happy facade at the end of her act.

Regina merely chuckled and got up to hand Emma the clothes she already got out for her.

"Oh, well since you are excited about all of this I won't put a damper on your day with having to wake up our son." Regina began walking to the door. When she was almost to the door she heard Emma speak.

"I really am excited that you're pregnant, Regina. Just not the fact that I have to tell my Mom."

"You know, it will be fun to explain to her how it happened. Don't you think?" Regina winked at Emma before leaving the room and a thoroughly scared Emma.

When Emma got down stairs she couldn't find Regina or Henry anywhere. She was walking to the kitchen when she stopped at what she found through the bay window. Regina and Henry were smiling and laughing as they got into the car. She felt as if she was getting a peek in on what they had been like before she came into the picture. Regina really was an amazing mother and she was terrified of her abilities when it came to raising children. She didn't really know what to do considering the only memories she had of raising Henry were all artificially implanted from his real mother. She was scared that she would screw this chance up.

"Are you ready?" Emma hadn't even noticed she had been moving while she was thinking and that was how she ended up in the car now.

"As I'll ever be." Emma said as she put her seatbelt on while the car began driving down the street.

* * *

"Hey guys!" David said as he opened the door finding all three parties standing looking quite nervous. Emma stepped right up and hugged him silently thanking everything that he somewhat supported her relationship. David was surprised as was Regina and Henry who he waved through the door even with Emma still clinging to him.

"Hello?" Snow said cautiously as she saw all of them come around the door watching as Emma immediately sat at the table not saying anything in return. Regina nodded towards Snow and Henry waved and went straight up the stairs to his over read collection of comics and to get away from the shit storm that was brewing.

Once Snow had put the baby down she joined everybody at the table wary of the silence that had overtaken the room. Regina looked to Emma silently asking if she should start and the blonde nodded her head obviously not ready to speak yet.

"Snow, may we please be civil for this conversation? Emma and I are in a relationship and we have gone over the fact that this is going to happen whether you like it or not so please let's not go back into that."

Snow had had enough time in the past 2 months to figure out that no matter what they were going to be together. Therefore, she nodded understandingly before looking to Emma with questions clearly written over her face. Emma looked to her mother slightly surprised that she hadn't had any sort of come back. She decided that she would tell her gently so that her parents would understand.

"We have some things to tell you."

David was trying to get up and out of this type of situation again when Snow spoke without looking towards him at all.

"David, I swear of you leave this table you will be sleeping at the bed and breakfast before you sleep on that couch." When she was done she looked between a shocked Emma and Regina with too calm features. David slumoed back into his seat with an almost inaudible groan.

"Anyways I think I should just come out and say it, but I want you to promise you're not going to do what you did last time we told you something." Emma continued.

"Okay. Just come right out and tell us. I promise I can control myself." Snow said as she squeezed her hands together, so tight her knuckles started to turn white, and she was still trying to keep the calm facade up even though she was anything but.

Regina decided she would tell them so she laid her hand on Emmas thigh before the other woman could speak again. When she turned back she looked at David instead of Snow favoring his approval, and not Snows suddenly weird behavior.

"I'm pregnant... by Emma."Regina pushed out while standing quickly as a sudden wave of nausea smashed into her. As Regina stood Emma looked to her before hearing a loud thump across the table. Both Emma and Regina looked to find Snow had fallen on the floor completely unconscious. David grabbed his wife as Regina ran to the bathroom hating that her body chose the most inconvenient of times to get rid of anything in her body. Emma just stood up not knowing wether to help her father or her girlfriend. She ended up going to grab 2 bottles of water and 2 washcloths. She hand one set off to David and took the others to the bathroom.

Snow woke shortly after Regina came out of the bathroom, and they were both rivaling sheets of printing paper at that moment. Snow sat up with a smile on her face making everyone a little freaked out at her creepy rising from the dead look.

"Mom? You okay there?" Emma said as she sat Regina down on the couch.

"Yes, sweetheart. Why would you ask that silly question?" Snow said as she sat up and took the bottle of water from David as if she hadn't just lost conciouness.

All of the other three adults looked at her as if she had just spoken jibberish.

"Well, Snow, she might have asked because you fainted when I told you I was pregnant by your daughter." Regina said before she took a long drink from her own water bottle.

David took in the swaying demeanor of his wife as a cue to stand closer. Snow just stood with a creepy smile and twitching eyes when she heard that. When David got closer she squeezed the newly opened bottle of water causing the water to fly up and out of the bottle, it splashed all the way up to her chin, down her arms, and dripped from her shirt and arms down her legs and feet.

Emma saw this and couldn't stop the hysteric laugh that came out as she bent at the waist and slapped her knees. Unable to stop laughing she waved in the direction for Regina to turn and look. When Regina did look Snow lost fainted all over again. She didn't make it into David's arms this time either, and instead of back wards or anywhere close to him she fell forwards with her arms flailing causing the rest of the water in the bottle to fly back into David's face. When she hit the ground she hit it hard, face first too. This caused Emma to turn completely serious because the way Snow fell looked like it definitely hurt.

Regina rolled her eyes with a huge smile adorning her lips as she got up and walked to she got there David was looking at her as if she should fix it. Regina just made a roll over gesture with her hand knowing that if she talked she would be laughing harder than both Emma, and the little titters she could her coming from upstairs.

"I will heal her face even if it is against my better judgement because I would love to see how this looks tomorrow." Regina said with a small chuckle.

David smiled and laid Snow on the ground completely before Regina waved her hand making the newly forming rug burn and bruising go away from Snows forehead and nose. Regina hadn't used magic in awhile so when she did she began to feel faint herself but Emma was right there holding her up when she thought she was going to fall.

"Are you ok baby?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"Yes. Don't infantilize me while I am carrying a literal infant." Regina said with not enough snark to assure Emma she really was okay.

Emma looked to her father seeing him nod before she could say anything.

"Could Henry stay here for a little while? I'm sure he's bound to be setting up another 'hangout sesh' with Nick so he probably won't be here for long."

David nodded and picked Snow up to lay her in their room. When he got back out Regina was leaning heavily on Emma and his daughter looked about as helpless as a newborn. When Emma saw her father come back out she called for Henry.

"What's up?" Henry said as he hopped off of the last step.

"Kid, I need you to stay here for a little while. Okay?" Emma said as Regina began fading more and more not even able to come up with an excuse why Henry should come home with them. Henry looked at his Mom totally understanding why Emma was saying this.

"Alright, cool. Is okay if I go to the park later to meet with some friends than?"

"Yup. Be good and don't do anything stupid, kid." Emma said a she practically carried Regina to the door. Emma looked to David as she opened the door.

"Thank you." Emma said as she readjusted her hold on Regina.

"No problem, really. Emma I'm happy for you guys. Oh, and treat her right okay, she deserves it. I can't wait to meet my second grandson."

Emma just smiled and nodded gratefully before rolling her eyes at the prediction, and shutting the door and getting Regina home.

* * *

When she got home she put Regina to bed, sat by her the whole time she slept, and she threaded her fingers through Reginas hair as the woman slept. She had been more worried than she let on at her parents and she just hoped Regina hadn't overworked herself or the baby. It was about an hour of listening to Reginas soft breathing before the brunette turned and snuggled into Emmas side squeezing her around the waist.

"Emma." Regina whispered "We're okay."

Emma smiled down at Regina and nodded.

"I love you so don't do anything else stupid like that. It just not like you to be the stupid one, that's my job."

Regina laughed hoarsely before closing her eyes.

"It certainly is your job, dear. I love you too." With that she fell asleep.

Emma smiled and couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have this woman in her life. They may have started off horribly but she would do it all again if it meant she would end up right back here. After kissing the top of Reginas head Emma soon drifted off along with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 4th of July 'MERICA; the land of the free, home of the brave, place where we like to blow shit up! Here is a 4th gift to you all. I have been missing my Dad and I hope this cheers you guys up if your day is bad like mine. Untill next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 9. Sorry about the weird update on the last chapter. It got deleted so I had to repost it. I do everything on my phone so there is always technical difficulties involved, but I'll try my best to inform you guys if it happens again. So...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was worried because it had been a week since Regina had ate anything but rolled up tortillas with cream cheese, pepperoni, and pickles. That couldn't be normal right? Emma wouldn't know because she didn't have the luxury of heading to her cravings when she was pregnant. Still, Emma didn't say anything on the matter but she did have to deal with the gas it elicited. Regina had told her she literally always had gas much to Emmas chagrin the only Good part about the food choice was that it made Reginas vomit colorful without fail. Regina's clothes began fitting tighter and she couldn't wear her precious heels for longwithout taking them off. The brunette would whine to Emma about becoming fat and ugly and Emma always reassured her, this also happened without fail. Regina didn't think so, but to Emma, she was perfect even with the odd smells, she especially liked the tighter pants, and popping buttons in the breast area. Yeah, she really liked that.

It had also been a week since they told Emmas parent and basically everyone in town knew now. Of course they also knew not to bring it up around Snow unless they wanted a mess made out of whatever she was holding at that time. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, as she expressed the day after her major fainting spells, it was that perhaps she was too happy. At least that's what she said when she spoke to Regina the next day.

* * *

 _"I am very happy for you two. What would make you think any different?" She had said confusedly._

 _"You fainted face first for god sakes, Snow!" Regina nearly shouted into the phone because, apparently, Snow was still in denial over the fact that she had actually fainted at all._

 _"No. Those weren't bad faints. They were good faints, I promise. Now, how about we get together sometime and talk baby names?" Snow said being her completely overbearing self._

 _"No." Regina said immediately._

 _"No? You don't even want my opinion?"_

 _"No. My opinion is no." Regina said quickly before hanging up the phone wondering how the hell the town would take Snow White and the Evil Queen being on okay terms, well, whatever okay terms that conversation put them on._

* * *

Regina refused to answer Emmas phone for her again the entire week. Today was the baby's first official check up though, and Emma was currently massaging Reginas feet while listening to her fears.

"Emma, what if something goes wrong? What if the baby isn't normal? What if I'm not good enough for this baby, Emma? Emma, are you even listening to me?"

Emma looked at Regina as she stood from her kneeling position in front of the couch to sit by the panicking woman. She took the brunettes hands and turned them to kiss Reginas palms before she spoke.

"It will all be fine. You are perfect, and the baby's perfect because of you. Now stop with all of the what if's and just be happy. We can do this okay?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes before bursting into tears causing Emma to roll her eyes and smile before holding Regina as she balled. Regina punched Emma on the shoulder lightly before pulling away while angrily wiping away her tears.

"Why do you always do that? I'm emotionally unstable, Emma, god! If you ever tell anyone I told you that I will deny it harder than the rock I throw at your head. Ugh! Why can't my default emotion be anger instead of crying when I'm around you?" Regina asked without really waiting for an answer as she got up and grabbed her keys before stomping out of the house.

Emma laughed as she watched Regina storm out knowing she would never get tired of Regina even with all of her mood swings. She got up and grabbed Reginas flats knowing the woman's feet were already swollen and she would eventually give up on the heels and put them on. Regina honked the horn rapidly while screaming for Emma to hurry up which only caused Emma to laugh more as she locked the door.

"Oh trust me, you've got anger there too." Emma said to her self as she walked to the car. When she got in Regina only rolled her eyes at the pair of flats and drove away.

Emma was nervous now that they were sitting in the room waiting for the doctor. At least it wasn't Whale that had both made sure of that. Regina suddenly took Emmas hand and squeezed when she heard a knock at the door, and as it opened Emma squeezed her hand back in encouragement. A woman with strawberry blonde hair, kind brown eyes, and a soft english accented voice came in and began right away much to both mothers liking.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Briar. You must be the mommies, huh?" Both nervous woman nodded with stiff smiles becoming a little more relaxed at Briars attitude. Doctor Briar washed her hands and put gloves on before speaking again. "I'm betting you want this to be done as soon as possible so let's get to it. Shall we?"

Regina nodded gratefully at the woman as Emma helped lay her down.

"Today we are just going to do an ultrasound, after that we will talk more."

"Alright." Regina said as she lifted her shirt, jumping a little when the cool gel was squirted onto her stomach.

The doctor turned on the screen and pulled off her stethoscope while it booted up.

She put the instrument to Reginas stomach and smiled as she heard what she was looking for. But just as she moved to the right a bit she heard it again and that caused her to clear her throat, look up, and smile at Regina before quickly moving to the next thing.

Regina saw the smile and returned it purely for manners sake but Briar seemed to have a certain gleam in her eye that caught Reginas attention. Emma saw Regina furrowed brow as the ultrasound want was pressed to her stomach and wondered what she was thinking.

Briar hummed slightly as she found the baby turning up the monitor sound the sound could be heard clearly.

As the fast thumping of the baby's heartbeat filled the room Regina closed her eyes as listened intently.

"Perfect" She whispered in amazement.

"Regina..." Emma said as she looked at the screen with her head slightly tilted to the left as the doctor moved the wand slightly to the left bringing something else on to the screen and the heartbeat stopped. She didn't quite know what she was seeing but it wasn't what she was expecting and she squeezed Reginas hand tighter trying to get the other woman's attention.

"Regina, look." She said louder breaking Regina out of her moment.

Regina looked tp the screen with watering eyes and her brow furrowed instantly. There on one side of the screen was a fetus that she could make out a lot easier than she expected. But on the other side was the exact same thing. Briar moved the wand to the other side and the strong heartbeat filled the room again only this time the rhythm was slightly different. Regina looked to the doctor then to Emma with tears running freely down her face.

"Those are you babies." Dr. Briar spoke softly not wanted to break the moment the mothers were having.

Regina looked to the screen and smiled, and brought her and Emmas hands to her chest, right above her heart.

"Our babies. _Perfect._ " She said in a reverent voice looking back at Emma who still hadn't said a word only held Reginas hand tighter and tighter.

Emma looked to the screen fully and watched as one moved baby moved slightly. Her face nearly split in two from the smile that came.

"Our babies!" She yelled and jumped up grabbing Reginas cheeks and kissing her soundly not caring one bit that the doctor was still there. When they pulled apart the both looked at the screen with tears running down there faces.

"Would you like some pictures?" the doctor asked once they stared for a moment. They nodded as Briar handed Regina a wipe for the gel. Emma took the pictures while thanking the doctor and handed them to the brunette knowing she would be better off having them.

"They are completely normal for this stage in pregnancy they are small, but that's to be expected with twins. Now, I think you should probably take it easier and not have such overly exerting days, Regina. This is your first pregnancy so I know your worries are plenty, but as long as you don't do anything crazy then you, and the babies, will be fine. With any pregnancy there will be risk, of course, and you happen to have some higher risk Now but it's okay, as I said. No really, just live as you would just be mindful, move, eat, and yes you can have sex normally just don't go all out." She finished looking at Emma with a raised brow causing Regina to smirk at her blushing girlfriend.

"Thank you, Doctor." Regina said as she slipped from the table taking Emmas hand when the blonde stood.

"Yeah. Thanks, Doc." Emma added while rubbing over Reginas knuckles with her thumb.

"Well, I'm done with you here I know you have some testing so I'll let you be on your way. I'll see you at the next appointment." She shook both woman's hands before leaving the room.

Emma and Regina stood in silence before Emma couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Holy shit, twins!"

Regina laughed before responding. "Don't get too excited, dear. _You_ have to tell you mother now."

Emma groaned at that while running her hand down her face and speaking in a slightly muffled voice.

" _Oh shit, twins..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully there** **won't be any other problems with the chapters. How would you guys feel about giving me a story prompts and I'll choose one to write? Review and tell me what you think. Untill next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: It's been almost a week since I have updated which is longer then usual, but here it is. I probably won't post again on either this story or Through The Stills ( if you're following that one) untill after SwanQueen Week just because I will be busy enough this week with work. If you are not following my SQW one shot story you should it'll be fun, yeah? (Yes I just plugged my other two stories quite shamelessly. Lol ) Well, enough about that, here's chapter 10.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma was terrified. Twins. Twins for god sakes. Her mother wasn't only going to faint she was going to full on seize now too. Her hands were sweating as she walked to her parents home and the only thing giving her strength to tell them was the picture of her babies tucked into her pocket. Regina refused to go this time saying since she was the one who was pregnant with twins and it made her even more susceptible to any attacks Snow may come up with. Emma just pouted and moped around the house for an hour hoping it would change Regina's mind. It didn't.

She was greeted excitedly by her mother who was expecting to see the pictures. Snow really was happy and she just hoped her actions hadn't been taken the wrong way. So what, she fainted because she was overly happy. Sue Her.

"Hey Sn... Mom." Emma fumbled as she realised it may be better if she called her mother Mom.

Snow was in no mood for the pleasantries she wanted to see her grandchild right away. David walked from the bathroom made eye contact with Emma seeing the same nervous smile she sported every other time she dropped a bomb. He huffed out a large breath, went to the bedroom grabbed a pillow and throw bringing it to the couch before going to the upstairs room with Neal.

Snow watched him with furrowed brows before she looked back to Emma, for the first time, seeing complete trepidation slapped on her fair features.

"Hey Emma..." Snow said carefully as she grabbed bottles of water and brought them to the table where Emma once again sat quietly.

"So how have you been?" Emma tried as Snow shook her head and held her hand out expectantly.

"Good, good. Now, let me see my new grandchild."

Emma winced at singular use of the term, instead of children, but still handed over the picture knowing her mother wasn't going to talk untill she got what she wanted.

Snow squealed as she looked instantly oo-ing and aw-ing at the image. She suddenly grew quiet and tilted her head the same way Emma did. She rotated the picture and tilted her head the other way. She looked to Emma before shrieking for her husband, and finally understanding his actions.

"David!"

Emma cracked the first genuine smile when she heard her dad bump into something and groan loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. Snow continued watching her and she was becoming a little creeped out by the unreadable stare.

"Yeah?" David asked before Snow shoved the picture into his face.

"What do you see?"

David looked at it and smiled widely at his...grand _child?_ He thought as he too tilted his head and squinted his eyes. His eyebrows raised and he puffed out a quiet, "Huh? Would ya look at that?"

David looked to Emma and then to Snow his eyes widening when he really realised what he just saw. Snow pulled it back and looked at it again with a face full of shock.

"Holy Shit." Snow said in a very un-Snow way causing Emma to laugh loudly and David to pat her shoulder in understanding.

"That's what I thought too." Emma spoke when she calmed.

Snow stood up and pulled Emma into a bone crushing hug over the table top and pulled back with a serious look on her eyes.

"They are going to be beautiful. Just like their Moms. Speaking of...where is Regina?" Snow said to a completely shocked Emma. She really wasn't expecting it to be this easy.

Emma awkwardly tried to answer as she jutted her thumb in the direction of the door. "She uh... She's telling Henry."

David cleared his throat and Emma realised just then that he was standing right above her right side. He squeezed her shoulder not really knowing how to show his pride in her capabilities without it seeming completely weird.

"You did good. Like I said you better take care of her, and now especially." With that he kissed the top of her head and left the room to retreat back to a sleeping Neal.

Emma smiled at his parting words before looking to her mother with hopeful eyes. Emma was confused when Snow was looking at her the same way.

"What?"

"So... Baby names. I think me and you should get together and talk about that." Snow suggested once again, but to Emma this time trying to weasel her way into the naming process one way or another.

Emmas eyes widened. Having heard about the phone call, and being threatened by Regina, that was not going to happen.

Emma got up slowly and felt like she was prey and Snow was the cat as she followed her movements. When Emma had backed up to the door Snow was just past the table and still waiting for her answer.

"That picture is for you guys. I'm glad you're happy and don't have a mouth full of oak." Emma laughed at her use of Reginas words. She fumbled with the doorknob being her as Snow asked again.

"Emma, what do you think about making a mother daughter date of it? You know, the baby naming." Snow was really trying to get this and Emma had to get out of here before her mothers crazy eyes got any bigger.

"Yeah, about that...you see... Okay, yeah. It's not gonna happen." Emma sighed at not having a way to give it to her gently.

Snow perked up at the yeah part but drooped back down when the final answer was no. Again.

"Why not?" Snow stomped her foot and crossed her arms as if she was a child not getting the cereal they wanted.

Emma shook her head with a small smile and hugged her mom before opening the door to leave. Just as she was stepped into the hallway she turned around to speak sincerely.

"Thanks for the support Mom, really. And, hey, maybe you could talk to Ruby about baby names. That might get it out of your system, right?" Emma chuckled and shrugged before shutting the door on a proud, and smiling Snow.

* * *

Henry was freaking out. Totally freaking out, but he couldn't say anything to his mother because he couldn't handle another crying fiasco. Two babies? At once!? Oh yeah, Emma was going to go crazy wether she knew it or not. And so was he.

Regina was smiling from ear to ear as she talked about nursery ideas with her son. She wasn't paying attention well enough to notice Henry was having a small mental melt down. She was looking at the sonogram with bright eyes and talking animatedly.

"... So what do you think, sweetheart?" Regina finally looked up at her, obviously, shocked son and her smile dropped as she worried about what he was thinking.

"Henry?"

Henry shook his head and zoned back in now that she was done talking about different shades of yellow. Although he knew banana would be better than flaxen, but dared not say it or his mother would start all over again.

"Yeah?" He finally said.

"Are you okay with all of this? Or are you just saying you are to appease me?" Regina asked while looking down at her slightly larger bump of a stomach.

Henry began panicking of course he was happy he was just scared because it was going to be a lot of work. Even if he was a teenage boy he still didn't want his moms stressing too much.

"Mom..." he waited until she looked at him before he continued. "I am totally psyched to meet the little dudes, but I'm just worried you and Ma are going to be overwhelmed. Really, that's all. I'm just worried about you I guess." He shrugged and hoped he said the right thing.

Regina nodded and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, I agree. I'm worried too but it's all going to be worth it I just know it. You're gonna be a great big brother you know that right? I am so proud to calm you my son." She smiled and it only grew when Henry lunged for a hug that she happily returned. When Henry pulled back he was happy to see that there were no tears.

"And I'm super proud to call you Mom." And with the Henry knew he said the wrong thing because she pulled him back in for a hug and began crying into his shoulder.

Just then Emma walked in on the scene seeing Regina crying and an anti-hormonal Henry trying his best to sooth his mother.

She crossed her arms and smirked."What the hell, kid? I leave you alone with her for an hour and this happens. Why you always gotta make her cry!?"

Henry rolled his eyes and when Emma turned her back to leave he sent the middle finger her way.

Regina piped up quickly to ease the situation to her liking. "Henry, I saw that. And Emma stop teasing."

Both scolded parties groaned and she smirked joyously as they answered.

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will have a bit of a time jump so be looking out for it. Review and tell me what you thought about Snows reaction. Untill next update :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"No."

"Come on, baby, it's a good name!"

"Emma, I am not naming either one of my children that! I just don't like it!" Regina yelled as she moved her feet to Emma's lap in a silent request.

Emma rolled her eyes at the refusal and began rubbing Regina's feet knowing that the swelling plus her day at work had her sore.

"If I had kept Henry that was going to be his name whether he was a boy or a girl," Emma said quietly with a shrug as she looked down at Regina's feet.

Regina looked at Emma and she instantly felt bad. "It was?"

"Yeah," Emma whispered beginning to remember that time in her life. "But it's okay if you don't like it. I think you deserve whatever you want so I will love whatever you pick, baby."

"Okay," Regina said.

Emma snapped her eyes to Regina's and smiled. "Yeah?"

Regina just nodded and grabbed Emma s hand to squeeze. Emma leaned down a pressed a lingering kiss to Regina's lips and moved their joined hands to the woman's ever growing baby bump.

They didn't want to make any decisions on names before they found out what they were having and with Regina being 5 months already, they were growing impatient. Regina had said they were taking after Emma because they were being stubborn every time they went in for a checkup. Regina decided on weekly checkups because she was worried that she couldn't feel movement and she completely ignored when Briar had told them that it was completely normal. Regina told Emma they were lazy just like her and proceeded to schedule another checkup for the next week.

"Now we just have to find out what they are so we can make it official."

Regina kept shifting and eventually sat up from the couch and whimpered while rubbing her back. "Emma?"

Emma smiled and helped Regina up to get her to the bed. She knew the woman was uncomfortable because her stomach was the size she was when she was 8 months pregnant with Henry and her back hurt all the time. Emma made sure she did whatever Regina needed, she provided for her without question because she never wanted the woman to feel alone like she did when she was pregnant. It's still a bit hard to keep up with everything, but she knows it will all be worth it when the babies get here.

Once they got to the room Regina went straight to the bed and got on all fours. Emma bit her lip and tried to calm her body at the sight but she couldn't help it. Regina looked amazing all the time and Emma was jealous and always horny. Regina hadn't let Emma touch her for 2 weeks because she was secretly starting to feel insecure about her body. Emma was wound tighter than a drum and Regina wasn't making it easy for her.

"Emma?" Regina whispered pleadingly trying to remain patient, but her back really did hurt today. Days of sitting through meetings were becoming harder and harder.

Emma moved behind Regina and began working on the tight muscles at the base of her back.

"Oh god," Regina groaned when Emma hit a particularly tight spot.

Emma worked at that spot for a moment hating that her body couldn't not respond to the sounds Regina was making.

Emma had to stop after about 20 minutes of torture and left the room to take a shower. Regina sat down on the bed trying to find a way to make it up to Emma. She knew the woman was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself and it wasn't that Regina didn't want to because she did. She just didn't feel like it would be worth it for Emma.

That night they both went to bed frustrated on different levels, but still looked forward to the check up in the morning.

* * *

"Hello, Regina, Emma," Briar greeted as she walked in and went straight to the machine knowing Regina wouldn't speak easily before she saw her babies.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Briar smiled and went through the motions finding the babies quite easily on the screen. "Maybe we can find out what they are today, hmm?"

"Do you think so?" Regina said as she examined the screen trying to find the sexes by herself.

Briar looked at the screen with a smile finally able to see both baby A and baby B sex. She nodded at the woman making them smile excitedly.

"Okay we're ready," Emma said when Regina squeezed her hand.

Briar pointed to the side closer to her and said, "Baby A is a beautifully growing girl."

Regina smiled and looked to Emma seeing the same things she was feeling. Regina hoped she looked like Emma but Emma hoped she looked like Regina. Emma hoped she would have Regina's eyes, but Regina hoped for the opposite. Regina couldn't wait the braid her baby's hair and tuck her in and change her diaper no matter how weird that may be. She just want to hold her and tell her how much mommy loved her. Emma couldn't wait to put her baby girl in the pair of overalls she had bought against Regina s wishes and she wanted to give her a little baby mohawk and hear Regina complain about it, but knew she will secretly love it.

They were both thinking so intensely they didn't notice Briar pointing the other side of Regina stomach for a long moment.

"Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked with a smile on her face and tear shining in her eyes.

"Would you like to know what baby B is?"

"Hell yeah!" Emma answered loudly before kissing Regina on the forehead lightly.

"Emma... " Regina said as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"What? I need to know now!" Emma said defensively.

Regina laughed and nodded at the doctor who was ready to tell them.

"So you guys ready to know for sure?" Briar laughed at their giddiness, this was one of her favorite parts about her job.

Both Regina and Emma rolled their eyes and yelled, "Yes!"

"Alright, baby B is a..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! Well not too sorry because I'm giving you guys a say in the other baby s sex! So review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you want it to be a boy or girl. I will tally the votes for the next chapter! Until next update. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the reveal. I wasn't planning on making you guys want long. It was written already just had to add a boy or a girl and I'm really happy with the turn out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"So you guys ready to know for sure?" Briar laughed at their giddiness, this was one of her favorite parts about her job._

 _Both Regina and Emma rolled their eyes and yelled, "Yes!"_

 _"Alright, baby B is a..."_

"...lovely girl and she is just as healthy."

Regina couldn't even form an expression. Emma, on the other hand was instantly crying because they were gonna have two girls and she couldn't be happier. Then Emma thought of something and had to say it.

"Dammit, I should have gotten that other pair of overalls!"

Regina turned to her with wide eyes, still not saying anything. Emma smiled sheepishly and squealed slightly before kissing Reginas temple.

"Well, here are you pictures. Are there any new questions?"

"We're going to have two little girls." Regina whispered as if just realizing what she had been carrying for the past 5 months were, in fact, babies.

Briar smiled at the women who were now kissing joyously before they turned to her to snatch the pictures away. They were both so into the picture they didn't hear Briar telling them to have a good day or when she left.

"Regina! 2 girls! You're so amazing, thank you." Emma finished quietly.

Regina looked up from the sonogram with furrowed brows and looked into Emmas sincere eyes. "For what?"

"Giving me a chance. Loving me. Giving me my son. Giving me you. Carrying my 2 stubborn girls. Everything." Emma shrugged as a tear dripped from her eyes while looking at the extra sonogram photo.

Regina wiped the gel from her stomach before getting up and off of the table to grab Emmas hand. "Thank _you_ , Emma."

Emma made eye contact with her girlfriend and tilted her head. "I love you."

Regina didn't even realise the tears that were making their way down her cheeks when she pulled Emma forward and kissed her deeply. "I love you too."

* * *

Henry was pacing like he did every week for the past month because he needed to know what the babies were going to be. When the door opened he practically ran to the front hallway and was bouncing on the balls of his feet when his moms turned around.

"So?"

Regina smiled at his excitement and nodded to Emma before they spoke at the same time.

"Girls!"

Henry stopped bouncing and looked down he had really hoped for at least one boy because maybe then he wouldn't be so out numbered. He had to think of something.

"Henry is something wrong?" Regina asked when she noticed that he didn't seem too happy about the babies being girl.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just have to find a way to make at least one of these girls a boy." Henry said with a conspiritory grin.

"What?" both mothers sputtered out confusedly.

"Not a real boy, Mom. Just like a girl who likes all boy stuff, ya know?" Henry clarified quickly before Reginas trembling lip turned into a full on balling session. Boy, he was really bad at conveying his feeling to their news.

"See! I'm not the only one!" Emma said as she walked past them nudging Henry on her way.

Regina smiled and hugged Henry as best as she could with the stomach in the middle. "I'm going to take a nap. Please don't get into too much trouble at the park and don't let Jefferson find out Paige is there with you."

Henry pulled away quickly and looked at his mother with wide eyes. "How did you?"

"I always know, Henry" Regina smirked and smoothed down his hair before walking slowly up the stairs.

Emma watched as Henry grabbed his skateboard and slowly walked to the door with a scrunched face, obviously, still confused as to how Regina knew. When Henry was gone she thought about going up to the room to celebrate finding out what the genders were but she decided against it because Regina really did seem tired.

She tried sitting and watching T.V.. She tried eating snacks. She even tried reading one of those damn 'What To Expect When Your Expecting Twins' books. Everything she did try just made her want Regina but she knew that wasn't going to happen so she thought of a way to let Regina get some sleep and make herself happy too.

* * *

Regina was woken up by sounds of what seemed to be whimpering. She slowly got up and followed the sounds until she came to the guestroom where the door was slightly ajar. Inside she watched as a naked Emma touched herself, eyes closed and hands roaming everywhere Regina wanted her hands to be. As Emma slipped two fingers inside herself she couldn't stop her feet from moving forward.

"Regina" Regina stopped at the whisper until she saw the woman's eyes were still shut. As Emma continued to tweak her nipples with one hand, and push into herself slowly with the other she realised she didn't want to hide from her girlfriend anymore. Regina began undressing quietly while still watching Emma pleasure herself. When she was down to her slightly dampened underwear she knelt on the bed and waited for Emma to notice.

Emma felt the bed dip and her eyes snapped open bit she was already so far gone she didn't stop her movements. When she saw Regina kneeling at the end of the bed she nearly died.

"Oh god!" Emma moaned as she traced her girlfriends full, and pert breast with her eyes she sped her movements. She look at Regina's face and saw lust burning so deep in chocolate eyes that it sent her straight over the edge.

Regina bit her lip and moaned quietly as she watched Emma climax. She slowly climbed the bed until she was lying next to Emma and was soothingly rubbing her stomach as she came down.

As soon as she calmed she was on Regina in an instant. She kissed her long and hard and just when Regina was about to pull away she kissed her again. Regina was moaning into the kiss and rocking her hips.

"Emma?"

Emma pulled away breathing hard with a furrowed brow. "What's wrong."

"You had your fun, now I want mine." Regina said with a lascivious smile.

"Okay, what do you want, baby?" Emma asked sweetly before she pulled the other woman's underwear off and sliding back in between Reginas legs.

"I want you to fuck me." Regina whispered as Emmas hands trailed up the inside of her thighs.

Emma slid her hands through the dripping wetness she found and when Regina growled at the gentleness she instantly plunged to fingers into her.

"Yes!" Regina yelled as she matched Emmas pace with her hips taking everything her girlfriend was offering.

Regina was close already and she just needed a little more. "More."

Emma buried her fingers to the knuckle and gently grinded her palm against Reginas clit while moving her fingers back and forth inside of Regina's tightening walls.

"Emma!" Regina finally screamed out in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure crashed against her.

Emma moved to lay next Reginas holding her and kissing her sweaty temple. "You're so beautiful, Regina."

Regina opened her eyes to look into watering green and she laughed slightly because she was so happy that she, finally, had everything she wanted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma couldn't hold in what came next. "So which one will have the name I picked?" she said as she placed a hand on Reginas bump.

Regina laid her hand next to Emma's and spoke softly. "Yes, which one of you wants Momma's name?"

Emma and Regina were looking at each other when they both felt a nudge beneath their hands on the left side. Both of them looked down with wide eyes when it happened again. Regina began crying when she felt it happen for a third time, realising it was real, and she looked to Emma smiling brightly.

"I think she wants it."

Emma just nodded and kissed the spot Her hand was laying on before whispering the name into that spot and kissing it again.

"That's her alright." Emma laughed when she felt a little nudge against her lips.

Regina laughed and poked the other side. "What about you? You want Mommy's pick?"

Regina squealed when she received a confirming nudge under her prodding finger. "Than its settled."

The woman looked at each other before kissing with smiles so big it was really just a clacking of teeth.

"God, I love you, Regina Mills."

Regina laughed at the fact that Emma made it sound like it could be really good or really bad and responded in the same tone.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see girl obviously won... It was more of a landslide actually. I bet that part where I don't actually say the names is upsetting, but don't worry y'all will know soon. Untill next update :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This is just a sort of an intro chapter for the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Emma!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs.

Emma dropped her secret cup of coffee in the garbage and dashed up the stairs towards Reginas voice.

"What happened!?" Emma panicked as she barged into the room looking around quickly trying to find out why Regina was screaming.

Regina just held her hand up making Emma look to her girlfriend. Regina was currently stuck on the edge of the bed, legs dangling, and needed help to get up. She hoped Emma would get the gist and just do it without her having to ask.

"What happened?" Emma said as she came to the side of the bed, taking the raised hand and kissing it.

Regina rolled her eyes at her oblivious partner and just shook her hand with a huff, really not wanting to say she needed help.

"Baby? What happened?" Emma asked again completely missing the meaning of the shaking hand in hers and the loud huffing.

"For fucks sake, Emma! I need you to help me get up!" Regina nearly screamed through her embarrassment.

Emma jumped but nonetheless pulled a 30 week pregnant Regina up. "Sorry, babe."

Regina just smiled kissed her before pulling back quickly. "What. Is. That?"

Emma's eyes were wide as saucers and she knew she was caught. She needed the coffee because Regina was up and down all night going to the bathroom, getting food or drink, and then back to the bathroom. She was exhausted but she knew that Regina was even more exhausted so it was an unspoken rule that she would no longer have coffee in Regina's presence. Now she was busted.

"Um..."

"Is it what I think it is?" Regina said as she waddled slowly closer to a backing away Emma.

"No." Emma said with a guilty shrug.

Regina narrowed her eyes and grabbed Emmas face and kissed her again, shoving her tongue in the other woman's mouth.

Emma knew she was caught but when the kiss was done she really didn't care anymore. "It might be," she spoke wistfully with her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"No it is." Regina whined before pointing to the door. "Emma, Leave me alone."

Emma raised her hands and backed out of the room and away from a pouting Regina. When she got out of the room she turned to the stairs and snorted at the image of Regina scowling with her arms crossed like a child about to throw a tantrum.

Regina huffed at the fact that Emma had drank coffee and she couldn't but before she could be upset for any longer she heard Emma running down the stairs. She followed the sound and reached the middle of the stairs when she rolled her eyes at the voice.

"Emma! Where's Regina?" Snow said as happily even though she was weighed down by the dozens of bags in her arms.

"Hey Mom. She's just-"

"Hello, Snow." Regina cut Emma off a little breathlessly when she finally managed to make it down the stairs.

Snow dropped all of the bags into Emma's hands before rushing to Regina and rubbing her tummy while conversing to it. Regina always rolled her eyes at this but Emma saw the lift to the corners of her lips and how she would let Snow do it almost the entire time she was there.

"Hello, my precious grandchildren. Are we going to move for Nana today!?" Snow spoke in a squeaky voice making Emma roll her eyes as she passed to set the bags down.

"Mom! What's all of this!?" Emma yelled once she caught what was in the bags.

Snow looked up at Regina with a sheepish smile before standing up straight and walking to the kitchen. Regina narrowed her eyes at the weird mannerisms before she followed the bickering voices to the kitchen.

"Emma? What is-" Regina saw how the breakfast bar was no long her cream marble but varying shades of pink cloth. "What is this, Snow?"

Snow cleared her throat, looked to both woman nervously, and twisted Her hands as she spoke. "I know you said no baby showers right? But everyone kept coming to me asking when the baby shower was and I didn't know what to tell them so Ruby and I just started collecting everything from everyone and this is it."

Snow rushed to finish before shrugging her shoulders to her ears, and squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the screaming to begin. When the screaming didn't come she cracked an eye to find a teary eyed Regina staring at all of the gifts and Emma smiling at her proudly.

"Thanks, Mom." Emma thanked before pulling Snow into a strong hug.

Regina was about to thank Snow too before she realised how nearly everything was pink. Emma and her had only told Henry what the babies sex was. She turned to Snow with narrowed eyes and knew she had caught the woman when they met eyes and Snow stiffened.

"Snow, why is everything pink?"

Emma made an 'ah' noise as if she was finally understanding also.

"I don't know. Maybe everybody had a feeling?" Snow tried to remain calm and even tried her strongest poker face, but with Regina staring at her with burning accusation, she was quickly cracking under the pressure.

"Snow... " Regina said as she picked the gift with hers and David's name written acrossed a sticker that also said, 'Girls brighten our days'.

"Okay! I was friends with Briar in the other world. I promise she didn't tell me anything else. I don't even think she remembers telling me this." Snow caved.

"What does that even mean!?" Regina yelled as she sat down when one of the twins delivered a sharp kick to her ribs.

"I may have persuaded her to become highly intoxicated." Snow said professionally trying to soften the blow that was surely coming.

Regina sighed and looked to Snow before speaking. "So let me get this straight. You lured my doctor in, then got her completely wasted before making her reveal information. With which you also told the entire town?"

At Snow's hesitant nod and Regina turned to Emma with an 'I told you so'. "Never."

"Never what, babe?"

"She will _never_ be able to keep a secret!" Regina screamed before standing and walking out of the kitchen, much slower then she wanted because of her acquired waddle.

"Oh man." Emma rolled her eyes and showed an ashamed Snow to the door before she went back into the house to search for her newly distressed girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about Snow's decision. Untill next update... It won't be as long as it took for this one** **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Sorry its been so long. I have no excuse for this. This story is getting closer to its end (just a warning) about 3-4 more chapters. And to the guest reviewer -stevejobs*aka my bff*:Your super fuckin gay man. Like REAAALLLYYY gay. It's kinda nice though. I enjoy it. (;- Thank you very much *this thank you is iffy***

 **Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you believe it!?" Regina asked loudly as she paced when Emma came in.

Emma just shook her head and sat the clearly flustered woman down. "Regina, you know how she is. That's why we didn't tell her, but look at everything people sent us. At least we know they support us. Both me and _you_."

Regina huffed as she allowed Emma to push her back to lean back. "You're right. I just don't understand her constant need to spew everyones secrets."

When Emma didn't say anything Regina looked to find the woman staring at her with shock covered features. "What?"

"Say it again." Emma said as she pulled the woman as close as she could with the large belly. She looked deeply into her girlfriends eyes waiting for the words to be said again.

Regina furrowed her brows before she began to repeat what she had just said. "I said... You're right. I ju-"

Emma cutter off by smashing their lips together in a heated kiss that Regina felt all the way to the tips of her toes.

"God," Emma groaned as she pulled away to find Regina completely confused. She laughed and clarified her actions with a shrug. "You said I was right."

Regina rolled her eyes as she snorted before she moaned into another kiss being planted on her lips. "I do hate admitting that, but I can't say I'm upset that I did." She smirked when Emma pulled away again.

"I like the way it sounds coming from your lips." Emma said as she laid the woman back down and propping Regina's feet in her lap.

The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled as her feet were rubbed and the aching began to dim. "If that is the way you will react every time I say you're right then I hope you're right more often."

"Hey guys." Henry said as he walked in, small smile on his face, with his thumbs moving quickly over his phone and plopped down into the chair next to the couch his mothers were occupying.

"Hey, kid, what you been up to?"

Henry popped his head up from the phone screen with a blush on his cheeks when he answered. "Not much just rode bikes through the paths in the woods with some friends."

"Oh that sounds fun, sweetheart." Regina smiled with her eyes closed enjoying the massage not able to see the strange behavior.

"Oh yeah? What friends, kid?" Emma said with no small amount of curiosity in her voice.

"Emma you say it like he has no friends. Don't be mean or else I will have to take back what I said earlier." Regina warned.

"Yeah, Ma, I can feel the confidence in my social skills just coming off of you in waves." Henry agreed sarcastically with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes at both of them. "You know what I meant, Henry. Which friends?"

Henry huffed and rolled his eyes before telling Emma what she wanted to hear. "Nick, Eva, Jack, and uh... Paige."

Emma was just able hear the last name he said, due to his volume, and it confirmed the blush and little smile he had when he walked in. " _Oh_? How is Paige? I haven't heard about her in awhile."

Regina propped her head up so she was able to see Henry over her belly. Henry looked between his Moms and Regina's quizzically raised eyebrow was much less embarrassing to answer to than Emma's shit-eating grin. "She's good."

Regina's eyebrow got higher at that answer and she responded with a, "Just 'good', sweetheart?"

Henry's shoulders slumped in defeat but he answered quietly. "I like her, okay?"

Emma punched the air in triumph. "Knew it!"

Emma was smiling brightly looking between Henry and Regina, and received nothing in return for her smile but heated glares. Regina shook her head at Emma as the blonde's smile died down, leaving only a scolded 30 year old.

"Henry, how can you _like_ her? You guys are only 15?" Regina asked warily as she grabbed Emmas shoulder pulling herself into a sitting position.

Henry rolled his eyes at Emma, making her smirk in return, before looking to his brunette mother and answering. "She's not my girlfriend, Mom, geez! I just _like_ her kind of. And, I don't know, wanna date her at some point. Not now! Just, some point. "

Regina slumped in relief at his words and dropped her head to Emma's shoulder, sighing when the woman started rubbing at the tight muscles in her lower back.

"Okay, Henry. I will take that answer for now. Please don't make any bad decisions, you're worth more than that." Regina spoke quietly but still firm, but coming drowsy from the lessening pain in her lower back, and looked to find Henry nodding understandingly.

"I won't. I promise, Mom." Henry breathed deeply at the situation settling for the time being. He stood up, kissed both of his Moms cheeks, and told the women he would be in his room if they needed him before going to his room to text in peace.

Regina turned to Emma with tears in her eyes once she heard Henry's door shut.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emma said as she pulled Regina into her side.

"Make him stop growing, Emma." Regina whined as she sniffed through the one tear that had escaped.

Emma chuckled low and rubbed her hand up and down Regina's arm and kissed the top of her head before responding. "I think we both know I can't do that. He'll be fine, it's just a crush. Plus the more grown he is the more help he can be when the girls get here. Right?"

Regina smiled softly at that and rubbed her stomach with both hands as she nodded. "Right."

Emma was happy that Regina wasn't wearing the pitiful pout anymore but she was happier that she had made it a smile. Until she looked down and saw the woman's hands resting on her stomach and couldn't be upset that it wasn't totally her that changed the woman's mood. Emma was about to tell Regina something when her words were interrupted by a small snore.

Emma shook her head and chuckled before using her magic to transport them to the bedroom. She had gotten pretty good at, well, everything in those 4 short hours that she was the dark one so the spell was easy.

When they landed softly in the bed Regina turned away from Emma, to the side where the blonde was supposed to be, and searched with scrunched brows.

"Emma?" Regina husked sleepily.

Emma got up quickly and went to her side of the bed kissing the top of the woman's head before speaking soothingly. "I'm right here, baby. I'm gonna go make some lunch. You should get some sleep."

Regina eyes opened to tiny slits and she smiled sleepily while nodding. "You're right. Thank you, I love you."

Emma smiled brightly and kissed the woman before handing her a body pillow from the other side of the bed, and responding. "I love you too."

As Emma cooked, she thought about how she truly wasn't scared anymore. Cautious maybe, but not scared. As long as she had Regina she knew they could anything. Together.

* * *

 **A/N: The end was so fluffy I almost couldn't. I hope you guys liked it :). Review and tell me what you think I love your guys' reviews! Untill next update :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: Okay so I lied on the 3-4 prediction. Because this is the second to last chapter. Also, I'm sorry it's been so long since I have posted but I am now so it's okay, right?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina was beginning to internally hate pregnancy. At 35 weeks she couldn't see anything past her stomach. She eventually lost count of how many times her thighs had been bruised from running into a table that she didn't know was as close as it was. As she would tell Emma, every time the woman was down there and found a new one, "My depth perception is just a little off that's all." followed by an irritated, "So, are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to use that mouth for more appealing things?" She was always achy, tired, and stressed. Yeah, she loved her girls but they were making her miserable on the inside.

They, Emma and Regina, had finally ironed out any misunderstandings with Snow. They had collectively ruled that the woman was wrong for gaining information the way she did. Snow had apologized profusely, and one time David even called to apologize for her behavior. Regina could have went on not talking to the woman, but she accepted the apologies because she knew it meant a lot to Emma that her mother was around. Even through the craziness, Regina knew that soon the babies would be in her arms and not in her stomach, and that's what kept her going.

Emma had finished the nursery so she was finally able to buckle down and pack the hospital bags and try to prepare herself for the actual day of birth. Emma was slightly terrified due to Regina choosing to do a cesarean, and she wanted to be ready to support the woman through everything she possibly could. But, lord help her, she was scared.

Henry was trying his hardest to be the good son, and everytime he was around it seemed like he unlocked Regina's flood gates. He understood hormones, but he was a teenage boy, and he could only handle so many tears. He helped with the nursery, rubbed his overly pregnant mother's feet, and even popped a zit on Reginas leg one time when Emma wasn't home. He never wanted to see that again on anybody, especially not his mom. He was ready for his sisters to be here and his mother to be comfortable again. He loved his moms, but for god sakes, he was going crazy.

* * *

"Emma," Regina whined as she sat up in the bed for the 5th time that night.

"Yes?" Emma replied tiredly as she sat up as well.

Every night was like this, they would sleep for about 20 minutes at a time untill Regina became too uncomfortable and got up. Emma, trying to be the best partner she could be, would also wake up as a show of solidarity.

"I just need something not to ache, Emma." Regina said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Emma moved to sit behind the brunette, with her legs on the outside of Regina's thighs, and began rubbing at the woman's lower back. "I know, you have 4 more days left, baby, and then we will have them on the outside making us just as tired."

Regina laughed and gasped as one of the twins gave a sharp kick to her bladder. "Okay. I can do 4 more days. I have to go to the bathroom right now though." Regina spoke quickly before rocking back and forth 3 times to gain the momentum needed to make it off of the bed.

Emma laughed quietly as Regina waddled quickly to the bathroom. When Regina came back out Emma had fell asleep horizontally on the bed, obviously, too tired to return to her original position. Regina shook her head and laid next to Emma with her stomach half on top of Emma's midsection, and her head on the other woman's arm. She found that it was most comfortable she had been all week and she fell asleep quickly after that thought had passed.

* * *

"Emma, where are you!?" Regina yelled from the bathroom for the 3rd time, beginning to get annoyed that her girlfriend wasn't answering.

"Here!" Emma breathed heavily as she swung the door open finding Regina with her head back and eyes closed while soaking in the tub. Her belly was bobbing lightly with the movements in the water as Regina adjusted her seating.

"Could you wash my back, darling?" Regina spoke softly with a special smirk in place knowing just what Emma's face looked like in that moment.

Emma followed the brunettes movement and whimpered when her engorged breasts came into view. She flat out moaned when Regina sat up fully and the drops of water ran down the smooth expanse of her back. No sex for a week equals all of Emma Swan's chill to be lost.

"Emma?" Regina sing-songed while waving her loofah back and forth trying to gain Emma's attention again.

"Huh? Yeah, right. Sure, I can do that for you, baby." Emma answered as she took the loofah and dipped it in the water before rubbing in smooth lines over Regina's back.

"There you go." Emma kissed the top of the brunette's head and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding while quickly leaving the bathroom barely hearing Regina's thanks as she went.

Regina laughed at Emma's expense, but was thankful tomorrow was the day of her C-section and their girls would be joining them soon. And then a little while after that, hopefully, she could give Emma what she has been wanting for the past week.

"I don't think I can do this." Regina spoke quietly that night as she laid down next to Emma, the same way that had given her comfort earlier that week.

"Of course you can. You're the strongest person I know, and you are the most amazing mom there is. If anybody can do it it's you, Regina. Plus, I'll be there too and I'm going to be right by your side every step of the way. I promise."

Regina heard, and felt, every word the other woman said and nodded against the shoulder under her head responding lightly. "Thank you, Emma. You know you're going to be amazing too, right? I haven't told you enough how grateful I am that you are a part of this and that I'm doing this with you. I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma swiped the single tear that had fallen before she kissed the forehead that was pressed to her cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Regina Mills. Now, get some sleep we have a couple of babies to meet tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it goes. The first to review with the word "zoanthropy" gets to pick when the last chapter is posted.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought guys. And untill the person reviews and tells me when to post... Untill then y'all :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything. Ouat or it characters just my imagination.**

 **A/N:Okay guys, here it is! This is the chapter with the name reveals, some cute moments, and this is the last chapter. Thank you all for the support and reviews and the reads and the everything.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"How are you ladies?" Briar spoke as she came in the room. When she looked up it was quite the sight she encountered.

Both Emma and Regina wore huge smiles and dark bags under their eyes. They didn't get much sleep but they were beyond happy it was the day. The day they were finally going to see their girls outside of the ultrasound screen.

Regina had forced Emma to bring both bags at once so she didn't have to leave her, and Emma was completely okay with that idea because she didn't think she could leave now if she tried.

"So, good than?"

Both women nodded before Regina spoke up. "How soon do you think?"

"Well, everything is set up in the OR so it shouldn't be long now. You're lucky there aren't many babies being born in Storybrooke." Briar said just before the anesthesiologist came in and took over while she went to the operating room.

"So, I am just here to tell you all of the risks, answer any questions you may have, and to give you your epidural."

Regina rolled her eyes, she knew all of the risks she cried for days at all of the horrible things that could happen, and she didn't want to hear anymore. "I am well aware of the risks and I do not want to hear anymore today."

"It's all part of protocol. I have to at least tell you the basics or I could loose my job. So I think you should listen." He said with a loud sigh that everyone in the room could hear. Emma was ready to punch him in the face until Regina laid a calming hand on her shoulder

Regina was beyond upset at the rude comments and demands he was making and, in all of her 36 week pregnant glory, she pulled herself up to Mayor status. "Mr. Carpenter, I am aware of protocol. I am also aware of the fact that you could loose your job, not only because of what you've stated, but because the curse ended 3 years ago and you are not, in the eyes of real medical practitioners everywhere, qualified to have this job at all. Considering you made _my_ tables and chairs back in the other world, I think your job of playing almost doctor is safe as long as you also play nice, right? Now, as I've said, I would not like to hear about the risks anymore just give me the epidural and take us to the operating room."

Emma sat wide eyed at the woman who was now reforming back into the tired pregnant woman she was last night. Carpenter just nodded while apologizing and getting the epidural supplies ready.

Emma stood infront of Regina and let the woman lay her head on her chest while he administered the medicine. When it was all done Emma kissed the top of Regina's head telling her she would be back after she changed into her scrubs, and went to the bathroom to do so.

"Are you ready, Regina?" Briar asked with a soft smile when she walked in the door in full code scrubs.

"I don't think I could get anymore ready."

"Oh yeah, she's definitely ready." Emma said as she came out dressed in seagreen scrubs, and holding her matching booties.

"Well, that's great because I'm taking you in now. Emma, you will have to stay outside of the room untill we have her prepped but as soon as she's ready, and we don't have any complications, you can come in."

Emma nodded, having already none these things due to Reginas manic research. Emma kissed Regina again before they went into the OR and waited patiently outside of the door.

It all happened very quickly. Emma was summoned in and she went straight to hold one of Regina's outstretched hands. There was suctioning noises and Emma refused to look past the blue barriers because Regina had made her promise not to. Emma looked down to Regina and smiled just before it came.

One small squeal, and then a full blown wail. Regina whipped her watering eyes around to Emma, who nodded to the unasked question.

"We have baby A, ladies." Briar said calmly.

Just before Regina could come out of shock it happened again.

There was no squeal first it was a whimper this time, then silence. Until the silence turned into a deafening screech which made the other wail again.

"We have Baby B. Mom, would you like to cut the cords?" Briar asked as she peeked her head over the blue sheet to find both woman crying with their foreheads touching.

Regina nodded at Emma and Emma took a shaky breath before nodding herself.

Emma saw them and couldn't stop the sob that came out while she cut one and then the other umbilical cord. She watched as they were wiped down and wrapped temporarily. They handed both to her and she smiled so big Briar could see it all the way from where she was finishing and talking to a balling Regina.

Emma walked slowly over to her girlfriend and waited for Regina to open her eyes. When they opened Regina laughed joyously at the petrified look on Emma's face.

"Do you want to see them, baby?" Emma asked and she was unable to finish the question because Regina was already nodded so hard Emma was surprised she still had a head to nod with.

Emma brought the babies down to the side of Regina's face, and the brunette cried even as she kissed the baby girls heads and whispered in their ears.

They both had full heads of dark brown hair that was sticking up in all places. Emma smoothed it down as they took the babies off to the nursery to be checked.

"They're perfect. You're perfect. I love you." Emma spoke tears as she kissed Regina's chapped lips.

Regina smiled brightly before joking. "I'm on an operating table with my hands restrained, and this is the most comfortable I have been in 3 months."

Everybody in the room laughed and Emma stroked her hand over Reginas cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina said with a smile. It seemed like she was remembering something before she spoke again. "Doctor Briar, when will I be able to see them?"

"Well, you're going to be in recovery for about and hour. That is protocol you can't overpower." Briar teased over the curtain giving Regina a pointed look before continuing. "The babies will be checked over for about an hour just to make sure they are okay, and then you will see them. Right when we get you back to a room they will be there, okay?"

"Thank you." Regina smiled at the woman before she disappeared behind the curtain again.

* * *

Finally. Is what Regina thought when she was set up in her room, and she could hear the wheels squeeIng as her babies were brought to her.

Emma popped her head in with an excited smile before pushing both carts into the room. "We're here, mommy."

Regina was crying again by the time they were placed in her arms. "Perfect."

Emma nodded and kissed all three heads before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Regina.

"So, do we know which one gets which name yet or are you still deciding." Emma whispered, after sitting for an hour, as she looked lovingly at her girls.

Regina nodded and signaled for Emma to let the other people in.

Snow came rushing in first followed by a tired David, and ecstatic Henry.

"Oh my goodness!" Snow squealed making the baby closest to her jump and Regina to glare.

"Hi, mom." Henry came up and kissed his mothers cheeks and sat on the other side of Regina like Emma did.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"So?" David was the first to break the silence everybody had made by staring lovingly at the babies.

Regina looked up at everyone before smiling to the baby girl on her left arm.

Baby girl on the left arm turned out to have a slightly lighter shade of brown than the other, one dimple on the right cheek and pale green eyes. The green that Regina fell so hard for not to long before that.

"This is... " Regina looked quickly to Emma and received a nod before she revealed.

"This is Lake Alexa Swan-Mills."

Everybody awed and oohed and David was like a spring waiting to go off as Regina handed Emma the baby girl on her right arm. Regina nodded at a teary eyed Emma, who realized that she was going to get to use the name she picked so many years ago.

Baby girl from the right arm had the darker shade of brown hair, a deep dimple on her left cheek, and the most beautiful blue eyes Emma had ever seen. Other than those features the girls were replicas of each other.

"This is Roan Aaliyah Swan-Mills."

Regina smiled at the slight shake to the woman's voice before she kissed Henry's head and leaned on his shoulder while he held his baby sister for the first time.

Emma passed her daughter to her excited father and gave her mom a hug before going back to Regina's side.

"Regina, do you know how amazing you are?" Emma leaned down and captured, still chapped but smiling, lips with her own and tried to relay everything she was feeling.

"I think we both know I have little modesty when it comes to how amazing I am, darling." Regina spoke tiredly when they pulled away from each other.

"God, I love you. So much." Emma said through a laugh before she pecked the woman's lips one more time.

"I love you too, so much."

"This is all I ever wanted you know?" Emma wrapped arm around Regina's shoulders and felt the woman's head land softly on her shoulder.

"What's that?" Regina asked as she begin to feel even more sleepy, but totally unwilling to sleep because her babies had just gotten there.

"Family. A family of my own. And you gave that to me. I belong here. With you. That's all I ever wanted, was to belong and have someone- people belong to me and only me."

Regina kissed Emmas jaw sweetly before responding. "When you said you were going to give me my happy ending I didn't believe you. Life had never been that easy for me. But now look at me. I have everything I ever longed for. Henry, happiness, family, hope, you. But there is one thing you didn't give me."

Emma looked down at Regina's smiling face confusedly. "What?"

"A happy ending." Emma went to say something but Regina caught her with a quick kiss as if to tell her she wasn't finished.

"Emma, you didn't give me a happy ending. Because if this is the end then it wouldn't be a happy one at all. No, darling, you gave me something even better than a happy ending. Do you know what?"

Emma shook her head with tears running down her cheeks as she waiting for the answer.

"You, Emma Swan, gave me what I never knew I needed." Regina sniffed through her happy tears and looked around meaningfully at everyone in the room.

"You gave me a happy beginning."

 **THE END. (or beginning (;)**

* * *

 **A/N:There it is guys. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me how you liked the whole story. What did you think of the highly secretive names I chose? I am still writing my other story so if you haven't go check that out Through The Stills. Thanks again y'all. :)**


End file.
